A Nightmare Adventure
by Havok's Girl
Summary: This is a dream series that one of my friends came up with. Emily goes on all of these adventure with her brothers Sam and Dean. And gets together with Damon later.
1. A Mysterious Brother

**Hey guys this is some of my friend Emily's dream. It has Supernatural, Vampire Diaries,Twilight, Percy Jackson, and Maximum Ride. It's really messed up. And the best part is: I'm in it! **

**Disclaimer for the whole story: Emily or I do not own this.**

A mysterious brother

I was on another trip with my brothers Sam and Dean. Actually I got to their mission before them. Long story. I got the news of a mission from the paper that I just so happened to find and new they would be there soon. Problem is, I was left at the last mission site. Thankfully they left a car and I never follow their instructions so wouldn't you know it, I didn't stay there like they told to. I drove in the car and got to the next mission before them by about a week. I went to go check out the old grave yard, because the missing bodies and dug up graves sounded like a ghoul problem, plus where's a better place to find creepy monsters that a grave yard? Anyway, while I was there I heard really loud screaming. (Cheesy horror movie scream) That's very odd seeing how I was somewhere where only dead people were supposed to be at night. (which it was) SO of course being my odd self I followed the screaming. It led me through a broken crypt, through a small hole in the wall (only the size of a crawl space) to a big basement which looked a little like a basement of a freakishly old church. I found four ugly hunched over freaky creatures that were a brownish yellow red color (the color of my Halloween make-up almost) standing over a casket. Whatever was in the casket must have been what was screaming. Being the freaky odd fourteen-fifteen year old I am in my dreams, I tackled the creatures and killed one of them. I saw what was in the casket. I was a fifteen or so year old kid (a guy) surprisingly enough; he was bleeding which is probably why he was screaming. I apologized to him and helped him up and put him in a standing position. He couldn't stand very well and I could see why. He was trying to keep his guts from falling out his side. No wonder he was screaming. (Start uprising) Right then the creatures smashed the cave tunnel opening that I walked through to get here and the other two were attacking us. I set the boy up against the wall and told him to stand still against the wall so I could protect him from getting any worse hurt. The remaining three creatures tried to attack us. I had a knife in my back pocket of my jeans that I pulled out and fought with. I killed one more which gave us the stalling time I needed to find another exit. I did! We made a ran for it and barely made it. There was a new tunnel in the back of the room that we went through. I went in back to protect him. Which I did! I injured another one and we got out. I locked the door we came out of and ran. I took him to the hotel my brothers told me to wait at (which surprisingly enough was only ten minutes away ha-ha) and brought the boy in.  
"Hey kid you okay"

"Well I'm not getting eaten anymore. That must be some sort of an upgrade."

"Sorry about that. Good thing I didn't least this to my brothers or you'd be dead."

"Can you take me to a hospital or something so I can get stitched up?"

"Don't worry about it I'll stitch you up."

"How do you know how to stitch up a side. It's different than a quilt you know."

"I know that. I'm not a complete nitwit. My brothers taught me how to stitch wounds and I've stitched them up hundreds of times."

"How do I know I can trust you? I don't believe you."

"If you'd rather we can wait for my brothers to get back so you have proof. On Sam I just stitched a wound that looked similar to this. Then you have proof."

"Fine but I still don't trust you."

"Well if you rather I can throw you back to those monsters and they can decide how to fix you. BY the way, they'll probably kill you."

"Fine please don't do that"

"Hey I don't blame you for not trusting me but you do have to be some what cooperative or else nothing will turn out right. DO you want me to stitch you up know or when my brothers come back?"

"Now"

"Kay I'll get a needle and thread." So I did. I started to stitch him up and since I knew it would probably hurt I talked to him to keep his mind off it.

"Hey kid what's your name?"

"Adam. What's your and how did you find- yoww!!!"

"Oh sorry my name is Emily Winchester and I heard you screaming while I was on a hunting trip."

"How did you learn how to fight those creatures?"

"Long story. I grew up being trained that way. Its part of hunting."

"I go hunting and I've never seen any creature like that before."

Just then wouldn't you know it but Sam and Dean walk in.

"Hey Emz! Wait a second who is this and what did you do?" Sam.

"This is Adam and for your information I saved him before you did. The creatures were trying to eat him alive and I thought I would stitch him up before he got infected. He would have died if I didn't find him on time."

"Emily I thought I told you to stay here not running all over the universe." -Dean

"It wasn't all over the universe. I went to the graveyard and heard him screaming. So I found him and saved him. You should be proud of me. I killed two of the monsters and injured another."

"Emz how many were there?" -Dean

"four"

"Can I question the kid?"

"The kids name is Adam and I'm almost done stitching him up. I'll be done in 3…2…1…Done. See told ya"

"thanks" -Adam

"Now can we question him?" -Sam

"Sure where do you want me to go oh difficult ones."

"Just stand outside the door. NO EAVESDROPPING!" -Sam

"Ruin all the fun why don't ya. Fine bye Adam Sam Dean"

"Why am I always last?" -Dean

"Because that's the easiest way to say names."


	2. Acid Spit Eats Me

Acid spit eats me

So they questioned Adam. While they were gone guess what happened to me. Well knowing you heard the rest of my dream already, you may know that the ghouls come back and capture me. No fair. Adam gets questioned and they don't even notice my scream or that I'm gone when they're done. So I get put on some huge wood table in some random house while I'm unconscious. When I wake up the two freaky creatures are standing there and I'm like ok what the heck. They start tying me to the table which really hurt by how hard they're pulling on the rope they were tying me up with. Then it gets gross. They cut my rights (which also really hurt) and one poked its finger in my side which also really hurt. Then they carved an X on my stomach (which by the way hurt a lot more than you can imagine.) Then who should pop in but my brothers and Adam.

"Sammy stay by Adam"-dean

"Ahh more people what could be better."-ghoulish monster

"It's even the Winchester brothers and our last snack." - second ghoulish monster

"Emz what are they?"-dean

"Their ghouls. Be careful!"-me

then a ghoul ran passed and tried to hurt dean. Dean shot its head off.

"That just means head shots."

While that was happening, dean looked up just on time to see the other one spit on the X on my stomach. I screamed in pain. It felt like the spit was eating away at my body. Then dean tackled that one because the other one was dead. He took a knife out of his back pocket (just like me) and cut off its head. I was still screaming and then I blacked out. Apparently while I was blacked out Adam Sam and Dean were untying me and brought me back to the hotel. I became conscious again and was lying on the bed I stitched up Adam on (which was my bed)

"mmmmmrrrrrrrrrr" I groaned.

"Oh good she's finally conscious."-Sam

"You gave us a good scare Emz." -Dean

"I feel gross"

"Yeah you will" -Sam

"Did you get rid of those ghouls?"

"yep. All dead" -Dean

"Why do I feel so crappy?"

"Well, those weren't ghouls." -Adam

"WHAT?!!!! What were they then?"

"They were and off bread of ghoul. Very rare." -Sam

"What were they called and how were they different?'

"They're called cambreas. They differ from ghouls not only because they eat live people, but they can also turn humans into them if they want to. Also their blood is blue."-Sam

"Wait, did you just say they could turn humans into one of their kind?"

"Yeah"

"Aw s**"

"What?"

"DO they turn people by spitting on stomach wounds?"

"Generally, yes"

"Ma-yan"

"What?" -Dean

"Dean, I figured out why I feel so crappy. Its be…"

"because they spit on your stomach and turned you. We know." -Adam

"Why is Adam still here?"

"Because..." -Sam

"WHY SAM?"

"Wow Adam she's either really cranky or hates you more than she hates our dad for ditching us." -Dean

"Because we found out that he's our brother." -Sam

"What?"

"Yup remember when dad cut off contact, while apparently he got re-married and took care of Adam." -Sam

"Does Adam know how, at least, to hunt?"

"Nope" -Adam

"We hoped you would teach him since you're better at fighting than Sam anyway." -Dean

"And why won't you train him?"

"I'm not good at teaching you know that better than Sam does." -Dean

"You taught me. I'm doing fine."

"Yeah but we thought you would want to help him seeing how you always seem more caring then I am." -Dean

"And why do you think I care more than you? I couldn't even baby-sit Sam when he was little!"

"Wait a second how are you older than Sam? You're not a whole lot older than me and I know it." -Adam

"Long story."

"Emily you should tell him. We know and he's now part of the family." -Dean

"See I told you that you cared"

"That's not the point Emz!"-Dean

"Fine. I'm not exactly sure what happened, but I was a victim in about 1979 or 1980 but I was 13 and protecting my brother Anthony. I got caught by some creature. I described it to Sam and Dean and they've never heard of anything like that before. I blacked out and when I woke up I was on the street and sick. My brother was gone and behind me my house was on fire. Dean and his dad were on there way to another mission. He was about 10 because Sam was 8 and left at the hotel with the door locked and Bobby baby-sitting him. Dean saw me and he and his dad brought me back. I didn't know what my name was or what happened to me. All I knew was that my brother was gone and so was the house. They took me in, healed me, and trained me. They also tried to figure out who I was because I was completely blank. They found some papers that said my name was Emily, but some of my papers dated before the Civil War. So this wasn't necessarily the first creature I meant that something did something to me before that if that was me because I still look Thirteen. Since then I haven't aged at all."

"So you're older than Dean too?" -Adam

"Yup by three years"

"Guys we have another mission to go to. Bobby just called." -Sam

"where?" -Dean

"Washington. There's a vampire problem near forks." -Sam

"Where even if forks?' -me

"It's in between the capitol and another famous city. I think. Don't worry about it I know how to get there." -Dean

"Emz on the way, you're training Adam" -Sam

"Fine. I call driving first."

"Why do you call dibs on driving?" -Adam

"Because you drive once the whole trip and not again till the next trip. We switch off drivers till we're near the city and I want to sleep and have time to train you so I get the first10 hours."

"Oh I see. Do I have to drive anywhere?" -Adam

"You do if Sam and Dean say you should otherwise, you'll just be getting trained the whole way up I guess."

"Guys we have to go." -Sam

"Fine then lets go"


	3. I Train a Master

I train a master

(Start Golden Days by Drake Bell) so we got in the car and started driving. When it was at a convenient stopping point, I got out of the driver seat and Sam got in. I then got to sit in the back seat next to Adam. I was really tired and I think it showed because he wouldn't let me train him. He made me sleep. He refused to be trained. So I fell asleep right on the window by him apparently on his shoulder.

"Um am I supposed to wake her up or let her sleep?" - Adam

"Oh she'll do that. Just let her sleep. That usually means she's really tired." -Dean

When Sam's 10 hours of driving was up, we stopped the car, and I was woken up and moved to the front seat. Dean was now driving.

"When do I start training Adam?"

"When we find a place here."-Dean

"Are we there yet?"  
"Don't start that game. Yeah we're almost there. Stay quiet though because now Sam's asleep."

"Kay."

Dean found a place I town where he parked the car and got a hotel room for people to stay in for the time we would be near forks. That's when I got to train Adam.

"Would you like to learn how to fight or how to use a gun first?

"I told you I've been hunting before I know how a gun works."

"Not a rock salt gun."

"True."

"Don't sweat it I'm just teasing you. It's exactly the same as other guns but with different ammunition."

"Oh. What do you use rock salt for?"

"For hunting ghosts"

"how do you kill a ghost?

"burn the bones in salt, but the way to make them disappear is to shoot it with rock salt."

"oh, Kay. I bet there's some special way to fight monsters too huh."

"not really, have you ever been in a fight at school?"

"one but that was in seventh grade."

"Did you win or lose?"

"win, but I don't see what that has anything to do with….Wait a second, you're not going to have me fight you are you?"

"Yup, it's the easiest way to learn. Don't worry. I won't give you a black eye or anything like that."

"so then how are you going to teach me?"

"We start with self defense."

So we got in a fight, and he didn't want to stop learning until it was time to go fight vampires. I even taught how fight creatures with a knife (which is my favorite kind of fighting in my dream) By the time we got back to the hotel, Sam and Dean were gone and there was a note on the door saying to stay in the car.

"Oh crap"

"What?" -Adam

"This means the vampire problem is nearby like, closer than forks. They must know that we're here."

"so what do we do?"

"Well I know what you're going to do. You're going to sit in the car with all the windows and doors locked like you're supposed to be doing."

"What? What are you going to do then?"

"Not follow my instructions like always."

"So where are you going?"

"To find the vampires."

"why?"

"Because I 'm not scared and want to talk to them before I kill them."

Before Adam could say anything else, I shoved him into the car took the keys and locked all the doors and windows. Then I was off.


	4. I Get Captured By My Fantasy Heroes

I get captured by my fantasy heroes

I went through the woods near forks because that seemed like a classic vampire spot. I kept walking and didn't find a vampire but a kid. She looked okay and didn't say anything to me. She looked and smelled human and looked at me normal so I left her alone. I came to the end of the woods and knew I was in forks because when I looked at the nearby road it said forks police station that way and had an arrow pointing in the direction I was headed. I went to the police station and talked to chief s...w…a…n swan (ironic huh.) I asked if there were any recent animal attacks and he took me to one of the sights. Whatever type of vampire this was, was very messy at cleanup. I thanked him and he left. Just then I heard a crack of a stick from in the woods. I asked who was there and believe it or not someone walked out. He was somewhat tall with brown curly short hair and was very muscular. (sound familiar?)

"What's your name?" -me

"Emmett."

"What are you doing here?" and that's when I saw the glance down and a sparkle of sunshine hit his face for a split second and I saw him sparkle. I knew he was the vampire.

"I'm here to see what happened. My father's a doctor and I wanted to see if the man was alive so he could help him."

"Really… step forward" he must have thought I was either an officer or his next victim because he stepped out.

I questioned him and he left. I followed him. He led me back to a big white house with a long driveway at the edge to the middle of the woods. He must have known I would have followed him because he told me to step out of the dark of the trees and I did. Stupid me, two more of them came up from behind and grabbed me from behind by the arms. I didn't see them very well because they were behind me, but they brought me into the house. They took the knife from my back pocket and set me in a chair. Emmett questioned me. The first thing he said to me was:

"Are you going to run or do I have to let me brothers hold you down?"

"depends."

"On what?"

"What you're gonna do you bloodsucker."

"why do you jump to conclusions so fast? We just want to question you then we'll let you go."

"fine, I'll sit still and go through your questioning."

The other two let go of my arms but stayed standing behind me.

"you know you should probably take all the weapons away from your victims when you want to question them. I have a knife in my back pocket."

"give the knife to my brother on your left."

I did. I swear he looked exactly like how I pictured Edward Cullen his reddish hair and all. (in my dreams I had already read twilight.) Emmett spoke again.

"Who are you and why are you tracking us?"

"My name is Emily and I wanted to make sure you weren't killing people like moist filthy blood suckers do."

"Would you please stop calling us bloodsuckers we get that enough from the werewolves."

"Can I ask you one question?"

"sure."

"Are you the Cullen's?"

"Yup. You've read twilight haven't you?"

"Yup."

"Then you probably recognize my brother Edward better than me."

"Actually, my favorite character was always Jasper. I'm assuming that's the one on my right, right?"

"Yup. Don't bleed"

"I can't bleed anyway."

"So you are the vampire we're looking for."

"No. I'm not, but we have the same goals. I think."

"If you're not a vampire how can you not bleed?"

"Long story."

"We've got time. You're staying until Carlisle comes anyway."

"Why"

"None of you're bis-ness yet. Now start you're story."

"Why?"

"We're the one's questioning remember?"

"Fine, I got attacked by some ghouls three-ish days ago and before I could get saved by my brother, they turned me into one of them."

"How? I thought ghouls had to be born?"

"That's my bis-ness for the moment."

"Fine are you a hunter?"

"might be."

"How are you a maybe hunter if you're a ghoul?"

"Hey I'm new to the whole ghoul thing. It just happened. It's no easier than accepting you have to leave your family and everything you were when you get turned into a vampire."

"You know what?..."

"Emmett nock it off before you start something again. Maybe she can help us." -Jasper

"That's the first time someone besides Emmett talked. That's amazing."

"Stop being a smart a** before I get really ticked off." -Emmett

"Don't have to swear at me. I'm just trying to have a little fun while I'm being held prisoner. Wait what did Jasper mean by I could help you?"

"That's why we need to know if you're a hunter."

"yes I'm a hunter okay"

"well that being said, she has lots of tolerance and control and probably should have the right to be mad at us and callus blood suckers." -Edward

"Yeah how bout that idea?"

"So are you gonna help us or what?"

"Depends completely what I'm helping you with."

"With helping us catch a vampire."

"What kind?"

"What kinds are there?"

"A well there's I guess four kinds I've seen."

"What are they?"

"Retracto-fang…umm…sparkles I guess… umm…classic stupid Dracula kind…and umm…the dead dust ones."

"What the heck is a dead dust one?"

"that's a kind that you stake and if you touch them after their staked they turn into dust of course."

"What about a Retracto-fang, is that like Jasper?"

"Depends, does Jasper anger faster, struggle more, or with pressure have vampire fangs pop out instead of normal teeth?"

"Umm… Jasper?"-Edward

"Yup that's me."

"Then yes. That means Stephanie Meyer got you guys wrong."

"Yup I know Carlisle did that on purpose." -Emmett

Just then, Jasper left my side and told Emmett something. I couldn't hear what he said, then I had like a flashback or something to the Civil War and before all in one quick blurb.

"Whoa, what was that" I said to myself

"What was what?"-Edward

"I think I remember something."

"Oh well congratulations. Emmett this kid keeps getting weirder and weirder."

"I'm right here you know, Edward."

"So why do you think something's wrong when you remember something."

"I haven't been able to remember anything since I woke up from a black out in 1980ish."

"Wait I thought you were turned to a ghoul three days ago."

"I was"

"Than how can you be twenty eight? You look only thirteen."

"Because I stopped aging that day thanks to some freaky creature. That day I also lost all my memory and now I think I remembered something from the Civil War. That would make sense that some of my papers dated back to around the Civil War, but how could I only be fourteen in 1980 then?"


	5. I Talk War With My Capturer

I talk war with my capturer

"Wait what did you 'remember' from the Civil War?" -Jasper

"You. You were my friend along with someone else I didn't recognize and you were my sergeant."

"Yeah that's right I was sergeant, but I didn't have any girls in my regiment."

"You sure bout that?"

"Yeah. Women weren't allowed to fight on our side unless they were…"

"In disguise?"

"Yeah, but how did you know me and Damon were your friend by th…"

"The campfire the day before you disappeared?

"Yeah my friends there were Damon and Ebenezer"

"I am Ebenezer. Ebenezer was my brothers name and I took it as mine when I came to the South"

"you don't look like Ebenezer." Then I put my hair up and my FAILURE IS NOT AN OPTION hat on my head so he could see me with short hair. He recognized me

"Guys that's Ebenezer. He was my best friend. Why didn't you say anything when you walked in?"

"I didn't remember. My whole story was true."

"Have you seen Damon any time here?"

"No I thought he died. Otherwise he would be like 148ish at least"

"No he wouldn't. Before he got turned into a vampire he had been attacked by something similar to what you were attacked by, actually I think it was the same thing, because you got hit by it too. It came out during a battle. I had to watch it get you both before the battle was done and I was allowed to get you guys, and by then, you were gone and he didn't remember anything. By the way, nice job on retracting bullets, you were the first one to figure that out and you saved hundreds."

"Sorry, I think I also saved some Northerners too"

"What! The war wasn't even done yet."

"I know when you were gone and Damon was too, I went to the North and fought. I came to my senses and my theory changed against the South and I met Lincoln and he gave me a chance."

"Traitor"

"that was 146 years ago!"

"Jasper I'm glad you found your friend, but Carlisle is home."-Emmett


	6. I Get Them in Trouble

I get them in trouble

They all stood still making sure I wasn't seen by Carlisle and greeted Carlisle. I think Carlisle saw me anyway. Either that or he smelled me.

"Who is that?"

"Emily"

"Who is Emily?"

"She's a hunter who wants to help us."

"More like forced t help them" -me

"Guys let her go. If she wants to help she can, but I know where the vampire is and it won't change."

"Where is it?"-me

"they are by some car parked on 20th street"

"great. That's my car."

Then Carlisle ordered to let me go and they did. I told them I would be back probably and Carlisle thanked me and told me anytime. That was weird. He wants his hostage to come back as a guest. I ran as fat as I could to my car that Adam was stuck in. I unlocked the car because no vampires were there yet and I knew it, so I got in the car in the back seat next to Adam.

"You were gone for three hours, where were you?"

"Long story that I don't have time for. Be very quiet and stay still."

"Kay" I relocked all the windows and doors. We sat there for one hour and then night fell. He fell asleep against the door, and I fell asleep on him again.


	7. The Attacks Never Seem to End

The attacks never seem to end

In the middle of the night, the locked door was yanked open, and Adam was pulled out. Another vampire reached for me but I had my knife ready and cut his head off (Which is one way to kill most vampires) it worked. I shot at the one who tried to take Adam, but it didn't do anything. Adam got up and started fighting it with the knife I gave him. He cut off its head and it died.

"Nice job Adam, you learned well."

"Thanks. That was a lot harder than you made it sound."

"Always is. Oh crap."

"What?"

"Look at my car. Hey at least we took my car or else Dean would be so pi-…mad."

Then Dean walked up.

"Why would I be mad if that was my car?"

"Look t the door Einstein."

"Who ripped off the door?"

"Look at the bodies and take a good guess."

"Oh gotch-ya."

"I guess you'll have to pick up you car."

"Not so fast, how many were there?"

"Two that I saw."

"Could there be more?"

"Maybe, but look at their eye color."

"Why their eye-color?"

"I found one who didn't eat people. All the red-eyed ones kill, topaz-eyed don't."

Just then Emmett came up from behind Dean and tackled him. Dean got up surprisingly fast knife in hand. He was about to cut off his head but I stepped in the way.

"What are you doing, move."

"No Dean, this is a topaz-eye, he won't purposefully hurt you."

"Yeah I'll believe that one because he tackled me and attacked me."

"He didn't know you were human. My scent overpowers yours. They thought I was under attack."

"Fine, I won't attack him."

"Emmett, I told you I was a hunter. I can watch my back I killed them and you're so lucky I realized it was you or you'd be dead, even if you do sparkle."

Sam can up and tried to kill Emmett in the gut, he hit me in the gut and it went through to hit Emmett. I freaked. My ghoul instincts kicked in and I freaked out. I guess guts do that to me now. Dean had to hold me back from hurting Sam until I calmed down. You see Sam's leg got caught on a stump so I smelled his bleeding leg, but it was when I saw mine and Emmett's guts that I freaked after Sam's fresh blood. When I calmed down, Dean let me go and Emmett left.

"Dean, next time, kill me, you can't let me get out of hand or I'll hurt you Sam or Adam and I can't do that."

"Emz, you need a break, I know a Carlisle Cullen. He'll take care of you."

"Thanks."

So well I slept in the back of Sam and Dean's car with my head against the window they took me to the Cullen house. When I woke up I was on the couch in the living room and I was woken up but hearing somebody. I think it was Carlisle and it woke me up.


	8. Ditched

Ditched

"Mmmrrr. Where am I?" I groaned

"Your back at the Cullen house."-Carlisle

"How'd I get here?"

"Dean drove you here and carried you in."

"How do you know Dean?"

"I met him on the road on my way back from work."

"What happened to me? Why do I feel so sick?"

"You kinda got stabbed and freaked out." -Emmett

And at that sentence I remembered what had happened the previous day.

"You still haven't answered why I feel so sick."

"Dean said its because your not fully developed yet and with some time and training you'll be fine again." -Carlisle

"What kind of training?"

"Control training, although you're doing a whole lot better than any of the others have, and Jasper claims he's not using his power."

"Will I end up with 'powers' or never need sleep like you guys?"

"Maybe, we're not sure yet. Dean did say once your completely changed you'll only need 24 hours of sleep in a month."

"That's kinda cool. Did he say when the change would be complete?"

"He gave me an estimate on how long it takes for a normal one to change."

"So I'm not normal?"

"No, not really."

"How do I differ?"

"Well, you have a stronger sense of control and are maturing much faster than Dean's checkpoints of the average, so I think we could probably cut your time in half."

"How long is normal time?"

"Three months."

"So I'm stuck for a whole month and a half with a bad temper, control problems, and with people who took me hostage. Great, this will make a great six weeks."

"Don't get yourself so worried or tied up. You'll hurt yourself or everyone else."-Edward

"Well thanks that's_ very encouraging._"-me

"Glad to be of service."-Edward

"Don't get her mad, Ed, she has the anger of a wolf."-Jasper

"That's because she partly is one."

"How do you know that?"-Jasper

"I can hear the thoughts she can't even remember yet."-Edward

"Please can you just tell me a sentence or something that will help me remember?"-me

"No, your life you had to live through once with all the torture, I'm not going to make you live through it again. I got to say though, you've got some pretty sweet powers kid."-Edward


	9. I Become an Average Freak

I become an average freak

"Really? What kind of powers do I have?"

"Carlisle can I tell her?"-Jasper

"Ruin the surprise and cause her pain? Really Jasper, that sounds pretty heartless for you."-Emmett

"Wait guys, how do you know my powers? You're not in my head reading my missing memory. Stupid Edward."

"Hey!!!"-Edward We all ignored Edward and Jasper answered my question."

"I can feel your power. Emmett is just similar to you in jumping to conclusions." I nodded. "Well Carlisle, can I tell her?" -Jasper

"Go ahead Jasper." -Course Carlisle

"Well your two major powers are heat (like fire, light, temperature, ect.)

and cold (like ice, water, inside freezing, muscle freezes, you get the picture.)"

"Sweet"-me Then I remembered what my powers were and how they worked. I guess Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle noticed, because they all gave each other nervous looks at the same time. Then Jasper asked me:

"What'd you see?"

"Just how my powers worked. That's all."

"You mean, all your powers?"

"I think so."

"What others do you remember?"

"I remember I have cold that I control, heat that I control, ability to take someone else's power that I can control, but time travel-sort of- which I can't control how, when, or where."

"How does your steal powers ability work?"

"I think like this…" (It's magic by Selena Gomez.) and I stuck my hand on Jaspers shoulder. For a mirror of a second, I absorbed all his powers then, we shared it. I could control anyone's power like his. I could change his power just slightly. I could make it stronger and change different things. I also noticed the sun was setting. Emmett seemed to notice the difference between Jasper and me.

"Now that's cool."-Emmett

"What?" -Jasper and I said together.

"Well her power, duh what else? I don't care that you can finish each others sentences or can constantly jinks each other with no difference. H*** its like you don't need the other one in the room you guys are so alike."-Emmett Jasper and I looked at each other and smiled at Emmett's frustration. Jasper started cracking up and I took my hand off his shoulder. Everyone started laughing.

"Edward, I'm curios…"

"Yeah, I bet you are."- Edward

"Kay no need to burst my bubble. Anyway, can I try using your power?"

"Give it your best shot." He grinned. He found it fairly amusing and it was hilarious to watch. I walked over to where he was sitting and I put my hand on his shoulder. HE slapped it. I jumped.

"Ha, ha, ha, Edward, very funny how'd you know I would jump?"

"Hey I said give it your best **shot **not yes."

"Well, can I try, you difficult goofball?"

"Yeah, I was just kidding."

"I know so was I."

So I put my hand back on his shoulder. This time, he didn't slap it. For a slight second I had taken all his power and he sunk lower in his chair. Then just like with Jasper, we shared the power. I could hear what every one was thinking. Everything from Carlisle thinking 'Wow she's progressing even faster than I thought she would.' To Emmett 'She's getting along better with us than expected Sahweet!' I could even hear Edwards thoughts which was probably new to him. He was thinking 'I hope she can't read my thoughts' and I think he was reading mine because he changed to 'stop reading my thoughts'. That's when I tried pushing beyond his power. I tried imputing a thought into his head. It read 'I'm not looking deep in your head, I'm just brushing the top. I'm curious.' He laughed.

"Now that's cool"-Edward

"What?"

"You were thinking one thought and then your thought was in my head as another." I took my hand off his shoulder.

"I know I figured it out. I thought you would be able to see the beginnings of that attempt in my thoughts.

"Apparently, not. Good to know."

"Hey, Emmett, I wonder if her power works on you too."-Jasper

"that'd be interesting. I wonder if she can only take mental things or physical things too. I know her power will probably work on Alice…"


	10. Stephenie Meyer Was Wrong

Stephanie Meyer was wrong

"Speaking of Alice, where is she? She and Nicholas were supposed to be here yesterday."-Jasper I looked out the window again, and notice the sun was back up. I wasn't tired. Weird. Also my best guess at Alice and some random guy, probably Nicholas, were walking up the driveway. They walked in the house and greeted everybody. They even greeted me which surprised me because Alice may have seen me, but Nicholas has no idea who I was and he gave me a hug. Then Alice talking to me and I guess rally I general to everyone. Rosalie came downstairs. Stephanie Meyer got her very wrong too. I expected her to be a harsh blonde** (sorry Nico) **and instead she was a kind brunette with brown-red hair! I didn't recognize her at first. I seemed to be the only one besides Emmett who even acknowledged her presence. Alice just kept talking and talking.

"So this must be Emily." Alice

"Yeah, that's her. Give her a minute to look things over before you talk to her. You do not want to make her mad. She seems to like to think before she comments." -Jasper because Emmett was greeting Rosalie

"Why usually?"

"Sometimes she'll talk right away and if you force her to talk, you'll get complete sarcasm and little truth." Now it was Emmett's turn to make the joke.

"I find that somewhat insulting. You can talk to me, sure I'll kid around a lot and take the time to decide if I trust you, but that doesn't mean anything bad."

"That's okay, I knew you were just curios anyway.

"Who out of those of us that you've met do you trust so far?"-Jasper

"Sorry, but it'll take some time for me to trust most of you."

"So who so you trust?"

"Well I trust Carlisle and Jasper but give me some time and I'll learn to trust you some time or another."

"I almost feel insulted Emily, you read all my thoughts and you still don't trust me."-Edward said sarcastically

"wait, you can read thoughts?"-Alice

"Well, sort of. It really depends."

"On what?"-Nicholas

"on who I'm touching."

"What do you mean? You should be able to use your power with major focus or something that reminds you of that person."

"Can you do any other powers?"-Alice

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I saw you with different powers and looking different."

"Well, maybe that has yet to happen. Because of what I'm turning into, I will be able to turn into any person I kill.

"What other powers do you have?"

"Heat, cold, and almost time travel"

"Does heat and cold include fire and ice, or temperature?"

"Both."

"Thought so."

"How'd you know?"

"Nicholas can feel powers and how they work. He can also tell the strength of a power."-Alice

"Really? What strength are my powers?"

"Hard to know. I think you're a level eight for heat/cold and level nine for your other power I think. Time travel is six and a half. But you have amazing control. It's at an amazing nine and a half."

"Is that good?"

"It's amazing. The highest possible is a ten and that means it's completely unbeatable with no counter weakness." Everyone sat in silence until Carlisle spoke to see if I was okay.

"Are you hungry or thirsty or anything?"

"Nope I'm good which is really weird because it's been a whole day since I last had sleep or ate and I'm not tired or hungry."

"That's good. It's only been four days and you've improved a months-worth of Dean's estimates."-Carlisle

"Is that a good thing?"

"Depends"

"On what?"

"On how you stay doing."

"How long do we have to wait to see how I'm doing?"

"Depends"

"On what?"

"On whether you'll let me take a blood sample or if you would rather wait it out to catch any diseases or anything."

"I'll let you take a blood sample, but…"

"Well good."

"IF"

"If what?"

"If it doesn't have to be taken by a needle." I said shyly.

"Why not with a needle?"

"Because I fear a needle more than I fear being cut in half or being ripped to shreds on the job."

"Carlisle, not a good idea.

With each word after fear and needle, she got more jumpy on edge and freaked. I can feel it."-Jasper

"Yeah, she really does fear it more than torture itself. I can hear it."-Edward

"Don't worry Emily, I won't take a blood test if you don't want me too."

"It's fine if you need it."

"Wow, she's really brave. No, I won't take it. It gives you too much pain even before I take out the needle. I can't imagine what it's like with the needle out." I relaxed a little.

"Can I ask you something Emily?"" -Emmett

"Go ahead, you don't need to ask for my permission."

"Have you ever needed stitches before?"

"Yeah, kind of an occupational hazard."

"How'd you get stitched up if not with a needle?"

"Either I faint of blood loss, I get knocked out, or they'll wait to stitch me up till after I sleep."

"So you have to be unconscious?"

"Yup, pretty much."

"That's just a little sad."

"Oh, shut up. Don't you have to go to school or something?"

"Most of us do. Those of us who don't will be helping you."

"With what?"

"Training."-Edward. Then lots of people left. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Edward left for school while Carlisle left for work. Esme walked in, said hi, and left. Just me and Nicholas were left.

"Does everyone always turn to chaos and vanish like that everyday?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Even Esme is constantly working."

"So, when do I start my training?"

"You sound so enthusiastic." He said with complete sarcasm.

"I'm hungry."

"Figured you would be. What do you want to eat?"

"Just a sandwich or something, I'll go make it."

"No, I'll make it. You probably have to go to the bathroom anyway."

"Why do you remind me? I only have to go when someone reminds me."

"Sorry, I'm told to train and baby-sit you. You don't get to order me around either. I'll remind you as I please. I'll go make the sandwich."

"Kay, I'll go find the bathroom."

"Go up the stairs, down the hall. Second door to the right."

"Thanks" and at that he left for the kitchen and I ran up the stairs to pee. Surprisingly enough, like real life, in my dreams, I'm the only one that ever has to pee. I come downstairs and he had my sandwich ready.

**Nico is one of our friends just to let you know and he is a big fan of Rosalie. He was like the first guy that read Twilight in my class. **


	11. Nicholas

Nicholas

"Here."

"Thanks. Why did Carlisle say those of us if you're the only one that stays?"

"He always says that, not sure why though, its rare after school when all of us are around. I finished my sandwich.

"When do we start training?"

"Tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow?"

"two reason, one because I want to know you better, and two because I'm not going to keep you cooped up here forever, so we're gonna go outside.

"All day"

"Until Edward and Emmett come home. They don't like it when I take newcomers outside when they could harm people."

"So know I'm known for harming people?"

"Well, you do carry a knife in your pocket all the time."

"I'm a hunter. I'm supposed to until my brother retires me from the job."

"I'd say you're pretty retired. You're stuck with us remember?"

"Yeah, by the way, once I'm trained, I'm still helping my brothers."

"Depends how well you learn to control everything. Follow me." He started walking out the door of the kitchen, walked through the living room, and up the stairs.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

We walked down the hall way almost all the way at the end. Before we hit the final door at the very end of the hall, we turned left. We walked into a pretty sweet room actually. It was black and when you turned the light on, a black light turned on and a map of the stars appeared. (Start hey by Mitchell Musso)

"This is a sweet room."-me

"Thanks, it's mine. Alice's room is across the hall and Emmett's is next to mine. The one at the very end is Carlisle's office. Across from Emmett's room is Rosalie's room; Next to hers is a blank room across from Edwards that Bella uses when she's injured. Next to Edwards room is Jaspers room with a blank one across from it. Next to his is Esme's which broke the pattern of boys on one side, girls on the other. Carlisle is across from her. You probably figured out the pattern by know." I took some time and stared blankly at everything. I was remembering a blurb again of my past families. I had several actually. I remembered almost all except for a skip of ten and a skip of 20. The skip of 20 was 1900-1923ish. I think the skip of 10 was from the 50s-60s. I think Nicholas noticed.

"Remember something?"-Nicholas

"Yeah, nothing important. Keep going."

"Kay, Each room has a theme according to the person living in it. Like mine has an outer space theme, while Jasper has a Civil war theme."

"Cool. What about the empty ones?"

"Their theme was chosen by the person across the hall from them. Like across from Edwards forest is a meadow filled with animals, or across from Jasper there is the theme of building the Central and Pacific railroad."

I stared and remembered something again.

"What'd you remember?"

"When?"

"Both times."

"The first time I remembered my families and then I remembered building the railroad and more about the Civil War."

"You built the railroad?"

"Parts of it."

"What parts?"

"I was on the Central railroad team. Some days I was rolling wood, some weeks I was carrying metal rails, and other times when they needed me I got to nail in the spikes. They usually didn't have me do that though."

"Didn't they build that during the war?"

"During and after. I helped after. I think it was easier for them once they had the shipment of us there."

"Why?"

"Well, think about it. All of us were used to being starved on hard tack and beans, and we were used to working hard so it wasn't much of a change from the war except we weren't shooting our best friends. We even had some battles against the Indians. It is more similar than you'd think it was." He gave me a funny like.

"Hey, they started it!"

"You read people surprisingly well."

"Sorry."

"Bout what that's a good thing."

"Dunno, I guess I just have to be trained not to say sorry so much either."

"Nope, you're good. That's the first time I've ever heard you say sorry."

"I guess that's just the way-of-a-hunter."

"Come on, I'm gonna train you outside."

"I thought my training started tomorrow."

"It does, follow me." And just like that, he turned his back and started walking deeper into his room. I followed him. He opened a cupboard door and a bright light showed in."

"So, do ya trust me?"

"Almost, what is that light?"

"It's my window."

"Why do you keep it barred up all the time?"

"I don't like the light falling in."

"Why?"

"Reminds me of who I am."

"Ahh, why does that bug you so much?"

"Don't want to remember what I did to you."

"What did you do to me?"

"Never mind. You don't need to know and Alice can't know."

"Know what?"

"Never mind!"

"Kay."

"Come on." He opened the window and jumped out. He landed on the ground next to the pine tree.


	12. I Almost Jump to Death

I almost jump to death

"Em, jump!"

"What!"

"Come on I'll catch you before you come near to the ground."

"Are you crazy? No way!"

"How else are you gonna get down?"

I didn't answer. I saw the pine tree he landed by and I jumped on to it and climbed down the branches. When I was still at least my height off the ground, I jumped down and landed on my feet.

"Is it really that hard for you to trust me to catch you?"

I gave a sheepish nod.

"Kay, I'll remember that for futurific reference."

"No, just give me the day and I'll trust you more. So, what are we gonna do?"

"Your gonna help me while I help you."

"What am I gonna help you with?"

"I need your people skills for today and tomorrow."

"Who do you need convincing?"

"How'd you know I needed you to help me convince somebody?"

"It's not hard to guess. That's what most people need help width when they ask for people skills." He just smiled.

"Follow me." So I did.

He started walking off in the woods. We went very deep into the woods. Then he turned to me.

"Stay quiet, and step quietly. You don't want to startle him. Breathe very quietly and be ready to get knocked over. Don't ask any questions you'll see soon enough."

The speech didn't help me feel any less nervous. If anything it made me more nervous. HE kept walking and I followed. We came to an opening of trees. It was a small flowering meadow surrounded by lots of trees. He walked three feet ahead of me and made it to the very center of the open field I almost reached the very center where I would be standing by his side I heard a whoosh sound.

%( see time travel one.)

We came back and I was still a little stunned from the bite, but it was passing and I turned back into a ghoul while my human part was fastly turning into a retracto-fang. Nicholas realized where we were before me and exactly when we had been.

"Be ready Em."

I took my final step forward so I was even with Nicholas in the center of a field and I realized what to be ready for.(start gotta be somebody-Nickleback)I took one more step forward so I was ahead of Nicholas and I heard another whoosh sound. As I was finishing my step, I was tackled by a blonde boy. I turned human for a second and he bit me. I turned back into ghoul and let my human self turn into another kind of vampire. I fought the boy. He fought back. He was very strong. I used my power to partially steal his strength and I pinned him and was standing on him. I spit next to his head.

"Emily, did he bite you?"

"Yup, that's okay; I like the numerous vampire thing. I have a feeling my power won't work all the way for three days, but I'm walking."

"Okay, be careful. That pin was very impressive. That was extremely impressive. You're stronger than Carlisle said you would be."

"Part of the job. Thanks for the warning by the way."

"Welcome. By the way Emily, this is Riley. We found him after an army attack-kind of like in Eclipse with the newborn army-only Victoria waited till they were just past newborn so they weren't as easy to rip apart."

"Don't mention that B*** name!"-Riley

"Kay"

"Hi Riley, I'm Emily." I got off him and helped him up. He refused my hand but got up. He gave me a friendly nod and he was smiling ear to ear at my surprise and anger.

"Riley, don't be shy or mean to her. She's just trying to help."-Nicholas

"Who is she- your girlfriend or something?"

"No Alice is, this is Emily. I'm training her and…"

"And you thought I was a good place to start training because I'm out of control."

"No, I thought before we start she would want to help a friend in the same position."

"I'll tell you one thing, she's definitely not in my position."

"What makes you so sure?"-me

"It's easy to tell. Your human I'm a new vampire (fairly) you've got a power, I don't and finally, you have great control, I have no control."

"Your wrong on two points Riley, I'm not human and I don't have the best control."

"You smell human and…"

"But I'm not! I'm almost completely ghoul and I'm a hun…"

"EMILY! DONT SAY IT!"-Nicholas

"Kay fine Nicholas, what do you want me to do?" I said quenching my teeth.

"First, don't get in a fight with Riley, and second I need your help to get him in a suitable condition to see Carlisle."-Nicholas

I was staring Riley down still talking through my teeth while he stood there grinning fining it amusing how angry I could get at him. I smirked and then smiled. I realized what he was doing. He went instantly from a smile to a straight face.

"How many days do I have, Nicholas?"

"Two and a half."-Nicholas

"Alright, I'm in." and I smiled even bigger. Riley almost glared back at me. Nicholas Riley and I just talked. The last thing I said to Riley and Nicholas before we left was:

"Don't let me get out of hand **ever**. If I come to the point where I'll hurt someone please destroy me. Head shots. If you get out of hand, I'll do the same."

Riley walked with us as we left, then, we heard a swashushity swoosh and we were in a Peter Pan story.

%: Second time travel (to star wars)

We zapped back Nicholas again figured out where we were.

"Do you know your way back to the house from this meadow?"

"I think I'll figure it out, why?"

"I have to cover your scent before Edward and Emmett come home or else I'll get in trouble."

"Kay, If I stop or start to go the wrong way, tell me where to turn and I'll go."

"No problem"


	13. Lies, Lies, and More Lies

Lies, lies, and more lies

We made it all the way back to the Cullen house and we climbed back up the tree, shut the cupboard holding the window, back down the stairs, and back into the living room. Then people started coming into the living room in the backwards order of when they left, but just as chaotically. Everyone dropped their stuff and greeted one another, were getting up, sitting down and doing just about whatever. Carlisle got everyone back on track and made everyone with homework do homework. Everyone sat down in the circle of chairs because apparently talking to me is more fun than finding some game to play, or go outside, or playing football in the house, or monkey in the middle, or even watching TV. I sat on the couch between Emmett and Jasper. Across from us were Nicholas, Alice and Rosalie. Edward sat in an armchair doing his homework between Emmett and Nicholas. On one side of a love seat sat Esme. In the kitchen Carlisle was working on a new project that was due before he went to work.

"Nicholas, how's Emily doing today?"-Emmett

"She's here too, Em. You don't always have to ask me. She was the one even being trained."-Nicholas

"Fine, Em how was you're training today?"-Emmett

"Nicholas is a good teacher. We got through a lot of lessons today, but if you want to know how I did, you'd want to ask someone who watched, because I always think I do poorly."

In my head I was thinking: Edward Cullen don't you dare rat me out or I swear I will get you later. I think Nicholas was thinking the same thing, because Edward listened and he never listens.

"So Emily, how did you bring me to the land of the Jedi?"-Rosalie

"Sorry, I'm not sure. I didn't even now I transported you. I thought only the people I was standing by could accidentally transport with me."

"What! You ended up in star wars land?!!!?"-Esme

"Long improvable story." The rest of the day went on pretty random. People were talking in random places in just random situations until Carlisle came in. Then conversations had a point. He checked on how I was doing and said I was improving much faster then he thought and all that stuff. He actually gave me a gave me a specific time that it would take before I would become completely ghoul. I had one week left before ultra fast transformation was complete and I still needed like 22 lessons done by then which was a bout perfect. It would give us six days with four lessons and an extra day or two helping Riley unless I'm gonna really work my butt off. Then I can work six lessons for four days and work my butt off with Riley. Again I started thinking: Edward don't rat me out and don't be mad. That's weird. He actually listened to me. Either that or he didn't focus in on my thought. He noticed my reaction and started cracking up, so I figured he must have listened to me.


	14. Dean Followed the Law For Once

Dean followed the law (for once)

"Hey, Carlisle can I call Dean?"-me

"Sure, you don't need my permission, its your brother and your cell-phone."-Carlisle

"Actually, I don't have a cell phone. Sam always left his and they shared Dean's if they would be gone long and left me. They were gonna get me one for my birthday in two days, but I had to go ghoul before my birthday."-me

"Carlisle, she can use my phone."-Jasper He stood there a moment and Edward opened his mouth. Jasper stood there and stuck his pointer up and said: "Shut-up Edward. Don't repeat that thought." Then Edward looked sad and mad (sarcastically of course) Then Jasper gave me his phone.

"Thanks"-me he just gave a polite nod. I went into the kitchen and called Dean.

"Hello?"-Dean

"Hi Dean"

"Is this Emz?"

"Yup."

"I bet you really want to talk and normally I would, but I'm about to drive past an officer so I'll hand the phone to Adam.

"Kay." I waited a couple seconds

"Hello?"

"Hi Adam its me."

"Hey Em, what's up?"

"Not much, just wanted to talk."

"Kay, but before we do, I have a surprise coming in the mail. Happy early birthday. "

"Thanks, how'd-ya know?"

"Dean told me. Hey, by the way, that special surprise in the mail should get there right on your birthday."

"Cool, thanks. I'll re-call you after I get it."

"So, how's everything going today?"

"Difficult, very different. It's hard to rest your mindset on you being something you hunt. "

"Can't be that bad, oh by the way, Dean says no hunting for a while."

"Oh man" I said whiney and angrily

"Well, did you start any odd projects?"

"Like what?"

"Like a good new invention or story or game, dean showed me some of your work and its amazing."

"Well I guess it develops over time." We both laughed.

"I guess training counts, I have that and I have a good idea book but I have no where to write it down. Also I have to be conscious of my monsterness, so I guess that counts."-me

"How long till yer done?"

"Six days."

"Wow, hey at least you'll be done soon. I'll ask dean if we can see you soon. "

"Thanks, oh by the way, sorry I was so harsh when I gained consciousness."

"No problem. Dean warned me so I was expecting that."

"He knows me way to well. For some reason, he can always tell when I'm about to be harsh or cranky."

"Hey, when you've known someone for long enough you learn their habits to the point where it's almost scary."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Hey, we're almost to our next mission, so I only have about ten minutes left."

"What's this mission?"

"Probably ghouls."

"Where you headed?"

"Oregon."

"Again, how many ghouls does that state have?"

"I guess more than we expected."

"Call this cell when your mission unless I call and get a new phone."

"Kay bye."

"Bye." And both of us hung up. I walked back into the other room where all the people were staring at me.

"What the he-heck, why is everyone staring at me?"-I said very annoyed and freaked.

"Because you're the only one actually doing anything."-Edward

"You guys need a hobby or a good game. Then I can't be the only one doing anything"

"What exactly are we supposed to be doing?"-Edward

"I don't know, hide and go seek or hide-n-seek tag."

"If you'll start it I'm in on hide and go seek tag."-Emmett

"Fine, I'll count to thirty."


	15. Hide n Seek

Hide n seek

I counted and everyone hid. I was surprised because not too many of them seemed to thrilled to play this game. It was really fun. I had the advantage because I would make a big frozen ice wall in the direction someone was running and they would smack into the wall and I could catch them. We played indoors and outdoors all night and until school the next day. It was exactly the same as the day before and Nicholas and I went to the same pace without time travel. We spent half as much time with Riley as the day beforehand. Then Nicholas started instructing and training me. Within half as much time than normally we would have, I got six lessons in. It helped that I already knew a lot of fighting and had lots of control. It even helped that I have gone three different kinds of hunting before. Boy did we do a lot more than I thought we would. This means twelve could be done with me in one day. Then I would just fight Emmett until I could pin him. We just kept going one lesson to the next. No break. Then we had to hurry home, then we waited for everyone to come home. When they came home after their homework was done, we played hide and go seek tag. It was oddly fun. I was it a lot because I'm the slowest one, but my powers gave me somewhat of a giveaway. We played all night and the next day happened almost exactly the same as the day before then I broke the flow and talked to Nicholas before he talked to me. This surprised him a little bit. He was expecting me to be quiet until it was required I speak to answer him, but I didn't.


	16. BDay

B-day

"Nicholas, today is my birthday." I was talking on our walk to the woods. Today, I let him catch me instead of climbing down the tree.

"Well, happy birthday."

"My brothers are giving me a present through the mail. I don't expect anything from you guys, I didn't purposefully tell you guys it was my birthday."

"How old are you turning?"

"Sixteen, finally."

"Cool, then your old enough."

"Old enough for what?"

"Jasper."

"What do you mean?"

"I guess both of you are completely blind."

"Why do you say that? I see perfectly fine. I also know you see perfectly fine and are more observant than me, so you probably know I like Jasper, but why'd you say both?"

"He does too. I'm surprised you said it outright. Know I get to tease you about it."

"Shut up. Don't tease me in front of him or any one, but you can tease me here. Don't let Edward know either."

"He already knows. He hears both you and Jasper all the time. What else do y9ou think all the 'Shut-up Edwards are for from you and him."

"You're a lot more observant than me."

"Yeah, but you read people better. Oh by the way, knowing Carlisle, you're probably going to be under Jasper's supervision for a while."

"What do you mean by 'watch me?"

"Basically what I've been doing. Taking care of you and training you mostly. If you prefer, baby-sitter, I'll say that too. All the same occupation really."

"Gee thanks, so you think of your job as babysitting me."

"Yup, you're being a good sport about the whole thing though."

"Hey, I get used too you guys, plus if you want me to work up anger, give me some time."

"Please mo. I introduce Riley today if he shows up."

You're really worried huh?"

"Well yeah, look how you guys got along on the first day."

"Yeah I guess, we figured each other out though, all it takes is time. He'll be fine."

"Yeah, I noticed that too."

"Don't be so worried, you'll see change today."

"I've been here the whole time, I have seen change."

"Yeah, but today it will be major." Sure enough, we walked to the center of the field to see Riley standing in the very center instead of tackling us as we got to the center."

"Much better, I'm surprised."-Nicholas

"So how's it going Riley?"

"Fine, thank you, by the way, how's your birthday so far?"-Riley

"How'd you know?"

"Just a guess, you were glowing brighter today. I figured either something special was going on, or you were dating Jasper finally. I knew you weren't graduating, and I didn't see a guy who looked like how you described Jasper, so I figured it was your birthday."

"You're a good guesser. How'd you know about Jasper?"

"You talk about him enough."

"Hmm.. well, nice guess. That's too you got right."

"Thanks I've been working on it."

"Are you ready too see Carlisle, the Cullen's, and the Hale's tonight?"-Nicholas

"Sure, I think, I'll do my best."

"How do you and Nicholas know each other anyway?"

"I came out hunting after the battle and found Riley. I took care of him and brought him to you." Riley just shrugged.

"How did you know I could help him?"

"Never mind, I'll tell you some other day."-Nicholas

"Do you guys have training today?"-Riley

"She has 16 (ironic) to do for three days. We have four today eight tomorrow, and four the final day. Then we'll have to see how she's doing. Carlisle might have to instruct her more days. I hope he doesn't though, because then I'll have two different kids on two different lessons."

"Why two? You'll have me."-me

"No, I'll have Riley too."-Nicholas

"I'll help you train Riley. I won't be starting school till next quarter earliest anyway."

"We'll see, you need progress too."-Nicholas

"Yeah, but once and if Jasper has to baby-sit me, you won't **have **to train me anymore. He will. So, while Jasper's at school, I can help you train Riley."

"Do I have to babysat too?"

"No, you won't have to worry about being watched 24/7 like she does."

"Why?"-Riley

"Nobody should be worried about you running off because you have no family, and you don't have any weapons in which you know how to hurt one of us with."-Nicholas

"Gee, thanks, you make me sound like a jailbird, or a mass murder or something. I'm not you know."

"Sorry its just like jumping to conclusions. You and Emmett are good at that."-Nicholas

"I know, I'm kidding. I don't really care."

"Got that one just wanted to make sure just in case."- Nicholas. Riley laughed.

"Can we get to some kind of work yet?"

"Geeze, take a chill pill. We just got here. You really like to be active don't you?"-Nicholas I nodded.

"Your stuck with being trained today. Riley if you wish you may watch, otherwise, do what you wish."

"I think I'll watch so I can see what I'll eventually be doing. "

"Kay, Em lets go."-Nicholas. We spent the rest of the time training. We got 10 lessons done which was insanely good. Then we had to rush back home because we lost track of time. We gave Riley instructions to the front door of the Cullen house and we were off. I went downstairs and Nicolas followed. I opened the front door.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting my birthday present form my brothers." I opened the door and got the box from the porch. It had my name on it so I brought it in the living room and sat on the couch and he sat next to me. Inside the box was a handwritten note. It said:

Happy birthday Emz

Hope you enjoy

And will call us soon

See ya soon, you're family

Sam, Dean, and Adam

In parenthesis at the bottom it said :

Use wisely

Don't be foolish

I moved some paper and found a cell phone. It had my number in it, all their numbers, and all my friends' numbers including Raquel Felix and Jasper. It also had some handwritten instructions that were probably simpler than the originals and a charger and cord. Stuck to the phone was a note that said:

Dig Deeper

I did and at the bottom I found a laptop with more cards and more handwritten directions. It also had a note saying it could access iTunes, and youtube. I took it out and started talking to Nicholas while figuring out how it works. It was a sea foam green apple laptop. On it, it said:

Special gift from

Your new brother,

Adam

but in Dean's handwriting.

"Now, that's the coolest present ever."

"Thank you. How did Adam know sea foam green was my favorite color? I mean, not even Dean knew that and I've known him for a whole lot longer."

"I don't know. But they also have the inside of your phone (you know the part with the numbers) sea foam green too."

"That's cool, I should thank them for the black and green phone, and my green laptop." So I did. I called Adam, but his phone was off, so I called Dean.

"Hey, Emz, this isn't a good time, but I'll call you back." He hung up.

"How'd he know it was me calling. He doesn't have caller I-d."

"He probably figured out when you'd be calling."

"He's on a hunting trip without me. His first one in twenty years. "

"Hey, he's trying the best he can to take care of you."

"I know, I just miss him. He's my brother and I haven't seen him in weeks almost. We used to spend all our time together." He didn't say anything. Then everyone started coming home. Each one came in the door and greeted me with a happy birthday and a hug. When everyone sat and calmed down, I asked:

"How did you all know it was my birthday? The only person I told was Nicholas and that was after all of you had left." All at the same time they said the same word.

"Alice." The rest of the day went pretty normal for my birthday. People did the activities I wanted and Alice bought me and iPod for my birthday. It was lime green and was the new nano that could take videos. It was really sweet. Then at like 8ish (6hrs after everyone got home) we heard the doorbell ring. Nicholas and I both looked at each other thinking Riley would be there.


	17. Unexpected Monster Turning

Unexpected monster turning

We opened the door and oddly enough, Dean and Adam were standing there, 'cept Adam was leaning on Adam and wasn't looking so good. I got off my butt right away to help Adam. So did Carlisle.

"Can you save him Carlisle?"-Dean

"I'll try my best." He turned to me. "Emily, go help Dean put Adam on the dining room table, and don't ask any questions, there's a reason why I'm not driving him to the hospital." This was the scariest and maddest I've ever seen the sad Carlisle. Dean and I walked him to the table. Adam wasn't really helping much, because he wasn't very conscious. He was covered in blood all over all parts of his shirt. Carlisle ran upstairs.

"Where's Sam?"-I asked Dean

"Ran off."

"Where?"

"Dunno, in midcase he ran off with the troublesome demon ruby. Remember her?"

"Yup. She tried to put a hole in my stomach. SO he ditched you guys to run off with her?"

"I guess."

"Well, what happened to Adam?"

"First he got shot, then he got stabbed and pulled apart by werewolves and ghouls."

"Did they spit?"

"Nope, he's losing a lot of blood. I hope he can be saved."

"He'll try his best."

"Sorry to ruin your birthday like this."

"You didn't ruin it. You almost made it extremely happy."

"How? Your brother is dying on a table torn up in shreds."

"Well, I got both my brothers back and I get to see them both at the same time before one of them dies. If he dies. By the way, I get to hate Sam forever for this right?"

"Yup." Then Carlisle came down the stairs ready to try to fix Adam. Dean was invited to come sit with us and converse on the couch. Surprisingly enough, he did. I had thought for sure he would be too nervous in a vampire room and too worried about Adam to talk. He didn't talk a whole lot unless he was asked a question until Carlisle came out.

"How is he?"-Dean

"Not well I'm afraid. He has some cuts and slashes that will kill him, and he lost a lot of blood. I stitched up the parts I could the best I could, and I took out the bullet, but there isn't much else I can do."

"Can we see him?"-me My world went dimmer at the news.

"Just the two of you can, yes."-Carlisle

"Thank you."-me

So we walked in to see Adam. He was conscious and smiling, but you could see he was trying to hide his pain and that he was scared. He was stitched up in several places like Carlisle said he would be. Dean gave him back his shirt that Dean was holding (Adam's not bloody shirt. His other shirt was thrown out.) and Adam put it on. Adam tried to be cheery but he couldn't hide pain from me or Dean.

"Adam, Carlisle said you'll probably die."

"I know." As he said this, he turned to a straight face instead of a fake smile.

"How were you able to smile knowing that?"-me

"Three reasons. 1 because I get to see you and Emz before I die 2 because I know a way around death here, and 3 because if I do die, you guys can't worry about me and should forget about me unless you want to be haunted."-Adam

"Adam, you'll get the classic hunter's burial. Burn the body in salt before you're buried, so you can't be a ghost."-me

"D*****"-Adam

"What exactly did you have in mind instead of death?"-Dean

"Well I noticed Emily is fully transformed, I thought…"

"**NO ADAM!!!!!!! **I won't lose you too you won't be a monster if I can help it."-Dean

"Aw, come on Dean, you'll have me while we take care of him, and you'll save the kid's life."-me

"Fine, but don't make me watch."-Dean

"You won't have to. Nobody has to. Not even Adam has to if he doesn't want to."-me so dean went into the other room to talk to people.

"Adam, I'm gonna warn you, its gonna hurt like h***." I have to re-open a set of your stitches, then your going to feel a pain like your burning and rotting inside out. Try not to scream to bad, because I don't want to hurt Dean any more than I am."

"Got it, just do it. Fast!"

"Alright, I'm gonna count to three. One… Two…" and I ripped his stitches open like I said I would.

"Yeoww! I thought you said to three."

"I say three and go to two so you don't build it up to hurt more than it already does."

"Gotcha." He said between his teeth.

"Alright, last one, I'm gonna spit on the count of five. One.. Two…"

and I spit.

"err. I thought you said 5!"

"Sorry, same theory. If you want to still look like yourself and be able to turn human like me when your done, the day before transformation is complete, stick your hand through an organ so you've 'killed' yourself. By the way, that'll hurt too. Sorry." You couls tell he was trying as hard as possible not to scream. Like you've probably noticed, he's a major screamer. Carlisle left out his supplies, so I re-stitched up Adam, again. You could still he was trying not to scream, but not as hard. When I finished, I asked:

"How'd you know I was completely turned?"

"You were more yellow, and definitely more muscular than last time I saw you… Hey Em,"

"Yeah"

"am I going to have and X on my stomach like you?"

"I'm not sure. I don't know if it's the cut-shape, or the spit that makes that."

"How long before I can sit up and walk again?"

"Depends if your careful not to tear your stitches. If you are, now, otherwise not until you're completely turned or your stitches get better. Whichever comes first."

"Do you still have your stitches in?" I had to look at my stomach

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Can I try to sit and stand?"

"Yes, if once you're up you'll clean yourself up good."

"I will"

"Keep in mind, you can't have any blood on you at all because your in a house of vampires."

"Kay" He needed help sitting up, but once he was standing, he was fine. He cleaned himself up and came in to talk.

"How is Adam fine and walking around? He had some pretty awful wounds." I swear Edward was digging in my head.

"Emily, you didn't! "

"Yeah, I kinda did…( everyone gave me a I'm ashamed of you look.)He's my brother, I'm not gonna let him die if I can help it."

"Yes, but now look at the mess. The Volturi will be after us, because ghouls are supposed to be extinct, and now Nicholas has to train a new person."-Emmett

"Nicholas won't have to train anyone, We're as in me and Dean are gonna take care of him."

"No, one of you is staying here. Dean can't have both of you. He won't be able to control both of you all the time. We'll hunt both of you if you both go."-Nicholas

"We will?"-Rosalie

"Fine, Dean takes care of Adam, I stay and he gets to go with Dean once he's feeling better and ready to go. If he needs to , he'll even be gone before his stitches are out nd before he turns into me. Then you only have one of me around. Can Adam just stay here three nights? Then I'm sure they'll be out of your hair and I'll be stuck under you guises orders for a while."

"One night."-Nicholas I turned to Dean. He nodded an okay and gave me a sad face.

"Done."-me

"Kay, done. That went a lot better than I thought it would. I had a feeling you would put up a bigger fight."-Nicholas

"what rooms are they going to have?"-Alice

"I think it's only fair that they get the empty upstairs bedrooms, don't you?"-Carlisle

"I'll go show them where it is."-Emmett

"Jasper, you watch Emily for a while. Don't let her out of your sight. I don't want her messing up again."-Carlisle

"How's that gonna work with school?"-Jasper

"Nicholas will play you for a couple days. You're still going to do the homework though, just because Nicholas messed up doesn't mean he does your work."-Carlisle Nicholas stayed silent looking down at the ground.

"Kay."-Jasper It was now 10 and everyone stood there in silence.


	18. New Babysitter

New babysitter

I felt like a scolded three year old in a time out chair while everyone at school was watching you going shame, shame. Then morning came. Adam and Dean left after I gave them both a hug and an apology. I gave Adam a kiss on the forehead and let them leave. The Cullen's all left. I could've sworn Jasper left too, but when I turned around he was standing there.

"How are you not gone? I could'a sworn I just saw you leave along with everyone else."

"That was Nicholas."

"He looked like you."

"That's part of his power. He's a skin changer kinda like you."

"He can change shapes?"

"Appearances anyway."

"Cool."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just had a rough night."

"I'm not supposed to let you do this, but call Adam."

"Thanks Jasper."

"Yup." So I left the room, called Adam and came back.

"How's Adam doing?"

"He's feelin' like crap, but dion' good and will be fine."

"Did you ever take your stitches out?"

"How did you know about that?"

"Easy to guess. I talk to Edward a lot. That seems to be on your mind a lot."

"How many times do I have to tell him to get out of my freakin head!"

"That does get annoying. When are you planning on taking them out?"

"A week or two if nothing comes up. I'm not sure if my guts will stay in now that its not necessary anymore so I may just re-sew it so I can keep my guts."

"Ya hungry?"

"That was the most random thing anyone has ever said to me in a conversation, and yet it gets asked a lot. Yes, but next time, don't ask or else I will be. I only am hungry or anything if people ask me if I am."

"Good ta know. What do you want to eat?"

"Eggs, I'll go make them."

"Ya sure, I can get it."

"Jasper, I don't like to be waited on. I am fully capable of making myself eggs."

"Wow, you do have the anger of a shape changer or a werewolf."

"Oh, shut uh-hup. I told you. Bad night." Then I got off my butt and made myself some eggs. After I was done eating, he asked:

"D'ya want to go outside?"

"I thought I wasn't allowed outside?"

"Your not, I think you should get some freedoms, plus I hate that they don't trust me. Don't you Eb?"

"That took you long enough."

"For what?"

"To figure out I was Eb."

"Oh, sorry."

"No problem, it took me two flashbacks." We both laughed.

"Maybe they think I'll try to run away or something."

"and, yeah I get that, but I'm able to catch you."

"Good point, lets go outside." We spent most of the day outside until it was to close to when people would come home. Then I couldn't help much but stare when everyone did come home. We talked some, but not much. We only talked when talking was necessary. The next day was the same thing accept, he added some of my lessons in and learned I finished all of them fairly easily so we just spent time together mainly talking and games.


	19. Weekends

weekends

On the weekend everyone was convinced to train me and that's when I had my first match against Emmett. He won, but not by much. I stayed very mad at Nicholas for a while though it wasn't his fault, so when he stepped into the 'ring' I beat him very easily and Emmett laughed

"The trainer got beat by his own student!"-Emmett When it was Monday, it was a school day and Nicholas decided to go as Jasper. Jasper was stuck with his babysitting job, though he didn't mind it and neither did I. The only main thing Jasper had to do was make sure I didn't leave which was a very easy job because I wouldn't dare leave him because of Nicholas's warning and because I loved him and didn't want to get him in trouble. Plus, my heart would be gone if I had to lose him and my brothers. Good thing I fall in love with the undead or my heart would be gone very fast. That day, we took a walk through his parts of the woods extending my freedom even further. We spent a lot of time talking in the woods. I found Riley and talked to him while Jasper went into a tree. Then Riley left and I climbed in the tree too and decided to talk to Jasper.

"who was that?"-Jasper

"Riley, he's preparing to meet Carlisle and become one of you."

"Do you think he'll be a Cullen or a Hale?"

"My guess is Hale."

"Why?"

"Because there's already more Cullens."

"Yeah, and now they have an extra one."

"Really who?"

"You silly."

"I don't count?"

"Why?"

"I'm a Winchester or a Creighton. Depending on who you are."

"Not now you can't be."

"Why?"

"Because they have records of all the Creighton descendants being dead, and the Winchesters are against the other vampires."

"So, since when do I count as a vampire?"

"I don't know. I guess your right." He leaned over and gave me a kiss.

"That almost makes it official enough."-me

"Why almost?"

"Shake on it?" and I held out my hand.

"You really do have the mindset of a fourteen year old don't you?"

"Yup." He shook my hand. Now he could announce to all the earth I was his girlfriend with me being okay with it. Both Edward and Emmett decided to be jokesters when they found out.


	20. Let the Pranks Begin

let the pranks begin

We made teams. The teams were called Team Edward and team Emily ( surprisingly enough. Now I call him Cullen and I get the right to. This made me hate him even more.)On my team were Jasper, Nicholas, Emmett, and Rosalie (for know) against Edward, Bella, Esme, and Carlisle. Alice left the room and stayed out of conflict. Edward dropped water balloons on me Nicholas and Jasper. We of course thought it was funny and would get them back and Emmett joined us. When they were all talking upstairs, We locked all the windows and doors into the house and upstairs. Then we charged and shoved them out the window. I out a fire circle around them and made the whole side of the ice pure slick ice. They weren't able to climb up or get out of the thick fire. All of us found it amusing. Edward wined about it and the others down there didn't find it amusing at all. I turned the ice into water that washed them and the fire away. It was seconds before they were back and the doors were unlocked. Ever sense its been back and forth.


	21. Assignments Begin

Assignments begin

One day Carlisle came home and we all new there was something wrong because he didn't great us and the first thing he said was:

"Emily call your brother now. We have a big problem. Tell him to come as soon as possible."

"Alright, can I ask what kind of problem?"

"It's a huge problem. If he asks what kind say you found what erased your memory." So I called Dean from my cell phone.

"Hi, Dean."

"Hey Emz, sup?"

"We have a problem, a big problem."

"What kind of big problem?"

"We might have found what took my memory when you had found me."

"What! Really? Where?"

"I don't know, I was told to call you and get you here as soon as possible."

"What's happened?"

"Hang on, I'll put Carlisle on, he knows the details." I walked into the other room.

"Carlisle, Dean wants to talk to you for details." I held out the phone. He took it and ran to the other room. I went back into the living room and gave a hug to Jasper and everyone else sitting there. I sat next to Jasper and leaned forward waiting for the news while thinking overtop Edward stay out of my head or else. Carlisle came back in.

"good news Emily."

"What?" he handed me my phone back and I put it un my pocket by my iPod.

"He and Adam are coming."

"Well, that's good. Hey Carlisle, what exactly happened?"

"I'll tell you on the way, get packed up we're going to Virginia."-Carlisle

"why Virginia?"

"Because your gonna talk, but we need everyone there."

"who exactly am I talking too?"

"It's brother Stefan."-Carlisle

"What will I say?"

"Stop him or we will. And then you can say whatever you want. He will make you very mad, but I'm expecting Jasper, Nicholas, Dean, Adam and someone I've never seen before hold you back from punching his face in."-Alice

"How'd you know that?"

"Futuristic time."

"Gotcha which one am I talking too, Stefan or his sibling?"

"I think Stefan, but don't be surprised if his brother shows up."

"Hey, Carlisle when did Dean say they would be here?"

"Two hours."

"Wow, they most be close."

"They can't go too insanely far, because Adam can't go into too crowded cities."

"Sure he can, just as long as no one spews guts he should be just…"

"DING_DONG!" the doorbell rang.

"That can't be them, They won't be here for another hour at least."

"Well, someone get the door."-Alice


	22. Cullen Breaks His Heart

cullen (Edward) breaks his heart and an adventure begins

Bella got up. She was yelling at Edward the whole time I was talking and was walking out on him. She walked out and Riley walked in with some girl. It was the girl I passed by in the woods before I found Emmett. I guess she really was a vampire.

"Hi, I'm Riley and this is Bree. I was saved after a battle and was looking for help for me and her so we're not constantly attacking people." Riley gave me and Nicholas a look. We both gave a sheepish grin at the same time.

"I'm afraid it's a little bad timing unless you want to travel to Virginia with us."

"We'll come, we need the help and I've never been to Virginia"-Bree

"Alright, come on in, we leave in around a while. You can talk to everyone, get to know people. We're waiting for two brothers to show up and we'll be gone."

They walked in and started talking to people. Nicholas me and Jasper became good friends with them in that short time we had. Edward didn't give us away. We heard the doorbell ring.

"There they are."-me

"How do you know its not just a delivery guy or Bella or something?"-Emmett

"Dude, Bella's not coming back. I won't let her. She's learned to hate me more than Emily."-Cullen

"impressive. She topped Emily."-Emmett

"Oh, shut up Em!"-Cullen

"I know its Dean, and Adam, because I can smell them. They smell different then most humans."

"wow, she had insanely sharp senses."-Emmett

"Keep in mind she's also double new vampire."-Rosalie

"Oh yeah."

"Anyway, you can hear Adam. He walks loud."-me Carlisle opened the door and got everyone into cars. Jasper, Nicholas and I rode with Dean. Before we got into the car, Jasper and Nicholas were planning to go the fun way out the window and I went with them.


	23. I Hate Gravity Stupid Knees

I hate gravity. Stupid knees

"Hey guys, can I go first?"

"No, I don't want you t break anything, Nicholas'll go first and catch you."

"I'm dead, it won't affect my at all."

"Fine, go ahead."-Nicholas

I jumped. Left then right hit the ground. My left leg broke and I knew it. I could see the bone. I popped it back in before the others wouldn't notice it. Ever since I 'killed myself" last time by sticking my hand in my gut so I could be human or ghoul, they've been protecting me from myself which is very annoying. They came down.

"Emz, you okay?"-Nicholas

"Yeah, Do either of you by any chance have a bent piece of metal by any chance?"

"Why?"-Jasper

"So I can set my leg."

"You broke it!"-Jasper

"Yup, my knee, but I'm fine. Do you have any metal?"

"Actually I do."-they both said at the same time they handed me two bent pieces of car bumper. I put them over and under my knee cap and used orange athletic tape** (A/N :like what Jessica, Haley Marianna, Emily Boho, Concordia girls use in their hair and Tiffany uses to wrap her ankle in. (These are people you don't know. But Nico will know.)** to wrap it up in and duck taped it just to make sure it was secure. I was wearing shorts and a sweater because half of me is warm and the other half is cold. We ran as fast as we could to the cars. It took us three days straight to get to Mystic Falls Virginia. When we go there, We called Stefan ad found a meeting place and a time. 8 tonight on the school roof. When it was time, we climbed our way to the roof and made it exactly on time and when we got there, Stefan was already standing there. We walked up as a crowd me in front. We greeted each other. I nodded and he did too.


	24. He Gets on My Nerves And I Win

He gets on my nerves and I win

"Stefan."

"Emily." Then he looked at what I was wearing and gave me an odd look at the wrapped up knee and shorts and a pink aeropostale sweater. He saw the orange and the duck tape with metal sticking out the top and bottom.

"What, I broke my knee and didn't want to pay for something I had the materials and know how to fix."

"Sorry, didn't mean to be rude or stare. You're just not what I expected."

"That's okay. Stop him or we will."

"Stop who form what?"

"You know better then we do who and what. You even know your brothers name."

"How exactly are you going to stop him, **human?**" he said insultingly

"Oh, I have my ways trust me. And, just for the record, I'm not human."

"Really, why do you smell like one and how did you break your knee if you're not human?"

"Well, I don't bleed or punch like humans. I punch much harder and would be glad to have the honors of punching you."-I said threateningly

"Go ahead"-he said daringly. I stepped forward and was grabbed on the arms and shoulder by Nicholas Jasper, Dean, Adam, and Riley. Adam whispered from behind: Don't emz, he's not worth it.

"Like I said, a human. You even have as little patience as one. You're even too weak to break free from two vampires." I spit at him. Then he stood quiet and shut up. Another man came up from on a tree. When I saw the light on his face, I automatically recognized him from the flashback I had. I also remembered Stefan and how much I hated him.

"Stop who?"-Damon

"You, Damon now stay out of this."-Stefan Then Jasper whispered to me: do you thik it's the same one from back then? I answered: I don't know probably. He looks almost exactly the same, then again, he looks like an Ian, or a Paul, probably and Ian. Then Damon spoke aloud.

"So, you think you'll stop me from my plan?"

Yup, or they will"-Stefan

"But they're just a bunch of 'vegetarians' like you they won't be able to stop me. Some of them even smell like humans."

"I don't know, but the front few are very much annoying me."

"Stefan, whose side are you on, last I checked, you called us, not us call you."-me

"Stefan, Stefan, Stefan, I feel hurt you send other people to do your business of getting rid of **me. ****" **You're just going to hurt more people with that scheme you know right?"-Damon Then I heard Nicholas say from behind me: that's it, go slug him. All four of them let go. I went over and shoved Damon over punched him, pinned him and spit.

"You like to spit don't you? You do know that's not very lady like right?"-Damon

"Never again. Don't under estimate us you stupid self-centered jerk."-me I slapped Stefan on my way back in line and we all walked away. I heard Damon or Stefan, not quite sure which one say- wow she has a killer hit while Stefan was helping Damon up. We all drove home.

%(Egypt)

Once I got home Stefan called my cell.

"Kid has nerve to call me after that"-me I answered my phone

"Is this Stefan?"-me

"Yes."

"Well hang up. I hate you and don't want to talk to you. Your wasting my minutes."

"I don't care, put Carlisle on." I gave Carlisle my phone. He sat there for like 5 minutes talking to Stefan like they were the best of friends sharing their life stories.

"Carlisle, hang up! Your wasting my minutes talking to the trash ball and you can tell him I said so. He said his goodbyes and hung up.

"I have good news"-Carlisle

"What?"-I said mad

"Damon is taken care of." I could tell there was more to the story than what he was telling me. You could just see it in his eyes.

"What else Carlisle?"

"How does she do that? Well, Emily, you and Adam are going back to Virginia." I had been training as a vampire since the day we got back.

"Do I have to meet Stefan again?"

"Close, very close, you'll be staying at Stefan's house for a while."

"So know I have to baby-sit a vampire I hat eat his house? Why not bring him here!"

I saw a new look from Carlisle like he was hiding a worse fact.

"Awe man, don't tell me I have to watch Damon. I thought Stefan was supposed to have taken care of him!"

"She's very good at that."-Carlisle trying not to answer my comment

"She always wins the guessing game."-Cullen

"And 20 questions which by the way is rather odd. She thinks in pictures apparently Edward says."-Emmett

"Cullen, how many times do I have to tell you to stay out of my head?"

"At least once more."

"Anyway, Do I have to baby-sit Damon?"

"You won't have to baby-sit him, you have to make sure he can't get out."

"Of what?"

"I'm not sure, somewhere in the basement."

"Carlisle, there's two things on my absolutely cannot do list: Staying at Stefan's and babysitting Damon without a charged iPod or laptop."

"So charge your iPod, Dean and Jasper already agreed to drive you." I glared at them both, but was pushed into the car. On the way, Adam and I both fell asleep for the fist time that month He fell asleep on my who fell asleep on Jasper. We walked up and rang the doorbell. Adam left for a mission with Dean. Stefan answered the door.

"Hi Stefan." I said angrily through me teeth

"Come in I'll show you where he is. Why in the world did Carlisle send you. You won't do any good against him. I was expecting Jasper and Nicholas.

"For you information, I beat Nicholas in a fight. I even beat Emmett on three tries. His power is strength and he used and I beat him."

"Whatever, follow me." He took us downstairs and through a door. There was a hallway of lit chamber like cells. A man with blondish hair was standing outside. I figured that was the cell Damon was in.

"Emily, this is Zack."

"HI Zack "

"Zack is human, so be careful and don't be mean, he's worse than me." I gave Jasper a hug then Zack a hug.

"what was that for?"-Zack

"Stefan said you were worse than him, but that can't be possible in a human, so I figured that means I'll get along with you and we'll be good friends. That's how I great my friends, that's how I great you."

"Thank you, I'll take that as a compliment" I walked back by Jasper's side where he had to control me from beating up Stefan who was taking away my charged iPod, my laptop and my phone. I gave a kiss goodbye to Jasper and gave him a hug, then he left and I was rudely shoved into Damon's cell by Stefan. I found a corner across from where Damon had himself propped up against. He didn't look at all well.

"Stefan, she does have legs you know, she can walk you know! She's obviously not going anywhere."

"Thanks Zack."

"No problem." We both glared at Stefan and he left for school. Zack was against the door on the floor getting some sleep.


	25. Memories Unite

Memories unite

I was stuck in some bright room trapped with a sick weak Damon. I know from pat experience that Damon is not the most pleasant person when he's sick. He spoke.

"That was a different reaction than I was expecting of you Eb."

"So it is you, Its been a long time no see. It's been even longer since I've been called Eb except for by Jasper who took forever to recognize me."

"Yeah, it has been a long time." He did a weak smile.

"How'd you know?"

"I recognized your face and your anger against Stefan, always. You haven't changed much."

"Which incident were you referring to?

"that reminds me of you too. You always have a. d. d. moments back to the beginning of a conversation."

"Sorry."

"Both reactions actually, the fact that you shoved me over and spit at me and threatened me, and the fact that you remember to hate Jasper, but fell in love with Jasper."

"I thought you were dead, I didn't believe you were alive till after I shoved ya down. I didn't think a dead person would be too concerned who all I date."

"Probably a good theory to live by. Just make sure the person is dead next time, kay?"

"Yup"

"why do you listen to me? Last I remember, I was private, you were captain, and Jasper was sergeant."

"True, but even then, I followed most of your orders. I would actually be private with you, but I was an amazing shot and learned how to strategize under extra orders. What did Stefan do to you? You look just terrible."

"He drugged me through Caroline, took away my ring, and keeps me in the stinkin' sun. It burns. Apparently it was under your orders too."

"I didn't order him to do that, Carlisle thought he would act like family and simply talk to you. If you kept killing people, I would have ta kill ya." I looked up at the ceiling and slightly teared up.

"You better not be crying."

"I'm not. I'm not that soft, you know that. It's just hard to kill your best friend"

"It has been almost a hundred years since I knew you well. Why?"

"because you're killing people, I'm a hunter. I kill things that try to kill humans. That's what I do. I kill monsters."

"Now, that's harsh. I was actually looking for why it would be so hard to kill me?"

"Because you were my best friend. You were even better than Jasper. You were almost family which puts you in a higher rank than Jasper. I couldn't possibly find the heart to destroy you like that, that's just plain cruel. Unless you'd been slaying people left and right. But I know that's not true, because you've talked to me and I can tell you still have a heart."

"You remember me very well in the beginning, I'm surprised you don't know me from later."

"When?"

"When you lost your memory."

"Which time?

"The time before Dean found you when you remembered the mystery creature. (I gave a funny surprised look) Yeah, that was me. I found you on the road before the others, but I didn't recognize you as Eb at the time. I drank some of your blood and replaced your memory with a fictitious being.." The I remembered everything except for 1920-1920 and the 1930's. those were still missing for some odd reason.

"Is that why I have this scar?" and I showed him my right shoulder. It had a funny scar-bruise on it that looked like someone took a huge bite out of me.

"Probably sorry, you do know I wasn't the first one to do that don't you? I bit the same spot as something else. I didn't realize until after who you were."

"I know I don't blame you at all."

"Why? I did."

"You didn't mean to and would of restrained if I was really street person number four. I forgive ya. It's perfectly fine. You did no harm." He seemed to relax just a little.

"So emz, what happened to you after that battle day?"

"Please hold the traitor comment until I'm done okay?"

"Sure. Why would I call you traitor?"

"On the fourth day of that battle (when the creature came) I ran back from our regiment and back to main camp. I told the lead officer our regiment had all been killed the day before. I was asked if I wished to be in a new regiment or if I wished to go back home-back to the Creighton's house anyway. You may have known my brother Bill. He was in the twin regiment fighting next by with us. That's the camp I went back to. Anyways, I chose to go home and I stayed a few days at home in Illinois doing the normal 'mans' farm work-I plowed fields and things like that. I helped mainly Jethro but sometimes Jenny in the fields. Jethro and I found Eb(enezer)-who you can probably could guess I took the name from-in the woods and I knew the soldiers would be out looking for him. They would recognize me depending on which men and put me in jail for treason because Eb fought North. I hid myself and him even to where Jethro couldn't find us and I took extra care of him and me. He told me he wanted to go back more than anything. I knew he couldn't go back and so did he. He was my favorite cousin so I tried my best for him. I did something I never thought of doing before. I took him to D. C. to talk to Lincoln in the white house. I didn't know if it was smart or dumb because I wasn't completely sure I still agreed with all the theories I had when I came into the war, but I don't necessarily agree with all of Lincolns either. It took a while so I did a lot of thinking and realized what a mess we would be in if the country was torn into thirds like that. He fixed Eb's problem and gave him a clean record and shipped him in at the next possible time which was in five minutes. He prepared and left again. Then I was talking to Lincoln by myself. I explained how I had fought on the South. He didn't care. He helped me think things over and eh understood. He convinced me to go back to war on the North. I was in training and he got to see my practice to make the cut. We did a lot of target shooting and I never missed- as you probably know I rarely missed and would take out the cannon shooters. I impressed both Lincoln and McClellan. I also told Lincoln I was able to take out bullets so amputations weren't as necessary in my camp if I could get to them. You probably remember that too. I've taken several bullets out of you."

"Yup and I also remember that they hurt like h*** to go in and especially to have taken out again."

"I know, you and Jasper have taken some bullets out of me too." I showed him my other shoulder that has two bullet holes in it between the shoulder and the neck in the gap of the collar bone.

"Keep going."

"I was placed in Grants regiment in the west where I was surprised to see my brother John. I had to tell him not to give me away and to pretend We had just met. To him I became Eb not Em. After a year and saving 238 men total of both sides and 197 saved from death total, we met up with Lee's army. We fought Gettysburg. It was difficult to make sure you weren't shooting your friends because you know that's who part of our command had been under. I didn't know if he rotated men or not. Lee surrendered at Apattomax so not many had to die. I missed the surrender though. Two weeks beforehand some of us who could take bullets and take them back out ( so our best soldiers) were shortly moved to Sherman's regiment for the march to the sea wining the war in the east the same day as the west. Once the war was over I stayed with Bill for a while -which you probably also know because we lived close by to you. I later joined the Union Pacific Railroad in the race for the transcontinental railroad. I defeated the uprising Indians-that's ironic. That's the song I last listened to at home and it came up in my speech- anyway, I helped finish the railroad and got to nail the mixed spike in. Then I was a cowboy and did a lot of cattle drives. When that ended, I fought in the Indian wars. I moved west and got somewhat of a life."

"You missed the whole I can't age thing. That had to have come sometime close to when you left, because you don't look all that different."

"Two explanations. Have you ever read any of the Twilight books everyone keeps making a big deal of?"

"Why?"

"Because if you did this would be so much easier to explain. The first explanation anyway. You should get the second."

"Yeah I read the first three on accident."

"Good, never read the fourth one. If you do, skip the beginning. Anyway, you now Jacob Black, the werewolf that I like so much better than Edward."

"Yeah, by the way me too."

"Well I'm kinda like him, but I also turn into a hawk. I have been for a long time, I just forgot. Second: you know the thing that attacked you on that field that stopped you from aging for a couple years, I got attacked too only it was a wasle of a bit little. I was delayed from going to the Creighton place."

"How'd you know it stopped me from aging? I'm a vampire."

"Because I saw you after the war when I was staying with Bill. By the way I hate Catherine. You didn't look much older than that battle when you should have looked two or three years older."

"Stopped aging thanks to it, then I was vamped the day before my birthday."

"Stupid C…"

"Please don't say her name."

"Fine. Do you even know what she did to you two?"

"Yup, that's why when I get out I'm gonna find her and kill her. She deserves a stake even if she was my first…"

"No, end the thought. I hate her and I hate the thought that you two didn't and actually liked her."

"Yeah, you're also a girl."

"Yeah, but you didn't know that until recently did you?"

"Actually,"

"What?"

"I figured it out second year in the regiment."

"How?"

"Observations and conclusions, also it wasn't unheard of you weren't the first."

"Like what?"

"You were somewhat more emotional though you hid it well from everyone else, and you never once grew facial hair through the three years I knew you."

"You're a lot smarter than I thought. Why didn't say anything."

"I didn't want to freak you out or get you into trouble."

"Thanks for not turning me in."

"Hey its your dream, you know what, maybe I should have, I let you build the skills to beat me at everything by keeping you in."

"I would have worked them up anyway. This is a dream? Well, I probably would have snooked back in."

"I figured. Yes, and what kind of word is snooked?"

"A word of my imagination I use in my dreams and to my friends."

"Creative. Aww crap!"

"What?"

"you have to pretend that you don't know me."

"Why?"

"Zack is waking up."

"And what does that have to do with anything?"

"He can't know I know you."

"Why?"

"All part of the plan. Now, start acting."

"By the way, sorry in advance for any mean names I call you."-me Then he want back to looking in pain in the corner and I sat looking bored and mad. Then Zack stood up.

"Hey Zack, can I have my phone, iPod, or Laptop back?"

"Where'd you put it?"

"I didn't put it anywhere. Stupid Stinky Stefan took and hid them. Can you please get them back for me?"

"Why?"

"Because the in pain morning baby is boring."

"Kay, I'll go ask him."

"He's home?"

"Yeah, he came back ten minutes ago. Didn't he come and check on you guys?"

"No, the stinkin jerk only thinks of himself, by the way, can you dim the lights? They're insanely bright."

"Can't do that, sorry."

"Why not?"

"He's a vampire they don't do well in light."

"and me being a vampire can survive in light extremely well?"

"Well you are wearing a ring on the wrong hand I figured that would protect you."

"Well I'm technically protected, but I still get dead blinded by the light like a human staring at the sun. Can you please tone down the light?"

"sure, and I'll get your stuff from Stefan." He turned out the brightest light and ran upstairs. Now there was only a small column of light.

"Thanks for that."-Damon

"For what? I didn't do anything."

"The light."

"Well, no problem. Sorry about the name calling."

"No problem. You made it look real enough. He bought it, don't worry 'bout the names."

Zack came back downstairs.

"Here."-Zack Zack threw me my electronics.

"Thanks."

"Oh, Emz, Adam is here. He wants to tell you his…" we could hear a loud thump, thump, thump coming from the stairs. I smelled and saw Adam from out of the opening in the door.

"Emily!"

"Adam! Zack let me out." And he did. Damon sat still in the corner.

"Damon, stay or I swear I will hurt you." I hugged Adam with the door open. Damon didn't make any escape.

"Emz, I have really good news."

"What?"

"I'm opening a school."

"where?" I didn't look the most thrilled.

"Dean bought me a hotel with a pool and since this may be your dream, he had unlimited money to spend on it."

"That's cool. Who are you going to school and when?"

"After your babysitt… I mean your guard duties are up, I hoped you would help me teach others like us."

"The undead, or the gifted?"

"Yes, ghoul vampires and werewolves especially if they have gifts we'll help them."

"Nice."

"Oh, by the way, there's someone outside who wanted to talk to you. I think he's one like us."

"Kay, take my post and I'll go talk to him."

"Oh heads up, Stefan is in the living room."

"Thanks." I smiled and we switched posts. I walked upstairs through the living room purposefully.

"Emily, there's someone random… ow…"

"Shut up Stefan, I know. I shoved him over and threw him over the couch into the wall. He cracked part of the wall with his great hit. I had used my power on him you see. Then I walked on the front porch and saw

**Sorry for the cliff. I know that some of the people are OOC just don't blame me. And Nico my friend you will be coming soon.**


	26. Nico Needs My Help

Nico needs my help

Nico

"Hi Nico."

"Hi, how do you know my name? I have no idea who you even are."

"I'm Emily and this is my dream and I know you from everyday school."

"This is a dream?"

"Sure go with that, so why are you here?"

"Adam said to come here."

"Why?"

"Because I'm looking for a school and he said some girl here would help me."

"And I'm not a girl?"

"You don't count."

"Why not?"

"You don't act like one."

"Sorry to disappoint. I'm the only girl for a long time that has a school and somewhat of an idea of what you're talking about. I have a school Adam and I are starting up. Depending on what you are you can come."

"What do you mean what I am."

"Are you a wolf a vampire or a ghoul?"

"Vampire and wolf, but there's more."

"Do you have powers?"

"How'd you guess that?"

"Because Adam would have taken care of you. Not me."

"OH, Gotcha."

"So, what are your powers?"

"I control darkness and when I'm mad or feeling threatened, I can freeze people in mid air and stuff, but their mouths still work.

"Cool, go to the old hotel on traidenbrook avenue. I think there are already some people there, behave and wait for either me or Adam to come. Okay?"

"Yup." So Nico left and I walked back down to the basement shoving Stefan on the way. I switched back posts with Adam and he gave Zack a break.


	27. Your Stomach Should Stay Inside You

The insides of you stomach should stay inside your stomach

"Adam, I feel really, really crappy." I said from in my corner.

"Have you switched guts with anything yet?"

"What do you mean by switch guts?"

"Emily, didn't Sam or Dean tell you that you would rot from the inside out?"

"Nope, guess he missed that one."

"What exactly feels so crappy?"

"My stomach the organ not the digestive system and my liver."

"You probably have to switch those."

"And if I don't?"

"The rotting will spread. If it reaches your heart, you will be completely rotted. Then you become a real monster eating the dead and other stuff like that."

"So, how do I switch guts?"

"Well for me, I reach my hand into something I'm hunting and switch with the thing that's being killed."

"And for me? I don't kill evil anymore. Nicholas and Dean both banned me from it."

"I don't know do vampires still use all their organs?"

"No."

"How do you know that?"-Adam

"That was my last project when I was still a hunter: Figuring out how a vampire venom spreads. In order to do that, you have to figure out what organs they do and do not use and so on and so forth."

"mart."

"Thanks."

"Anyway, if vampires don't use theirs you could."

"Wait, will the infection carry on in them?"

"DO vampire('s) heal?"

"Yup."

"Then it won't spread and they will heal your infected organs. Just be careful who you switch with. If you switch with someone like me who gets sick when he's around you too much, don't switch with that kind of person. It's also pointless to switch with ghouls so I'm out of the count either way."

"Who so I know I can switch with?"

"Who are you always by that doesn't get sick or insanely sleepy?"

"Jasper and Damon and Riley and Nicholas."

"Well ask Damon."

"Are you insane! I won't hurt him."

"Why not, he'd hurt you if he got hungry enough."

"No he wouldn't."

"How do you know?"

"Where's Zack?"

"Upstairs why?" I turned from looking from Adam to Damon.

"Can I tell Adam, Damon?"

"You almost have to now. Go ahead and tell him." I turned back.

"Adam, Damon and I were best friends during the civil war. Like even better friends than me and Jasper. He would have hurt me and broken out if I were any other person. I know he won't hurt me;, so I can't hurt him. Adam, you can't tell anybody especially not Stefan." Then Damon spoke:

"Emily, your not being very hunter-like. Just switch all the guts already."

"You sure? It's gonna hurt more than a wooden bullet probably."

"Just do it." And I did. I reached in my stomach and pulled out my liver and my stomach which had two big gross spots on both of them, then, I reached into Damon and pulled out the same. He clenched his teeth and made an in pain grunting noise. I reattached everything in a quick switch.

"sorry Damon."

"Stop saying sorry for stuff I tell you to do."

"Sorry."

"Em!"

"Sorry"

"Stop it!"

"Kay." (I get that problem a lot sorry fights. The hardest to stop.)

"Honestly no problem, I told you to." Then Zack and Stefan flew down the stairs. I looked odd at Damon like how do I explain this one. He mouthed act it out at me. Adam turned and pretended to sleep. I think he actually did sleep. He has a similar time of month that I sleep in. I know I would have to sleep like the next day. Crabby old Stefan walked downstairs.

"Damon, Why are you bleeding?!?"-Stefan

"Because Emily is good at her guard job. A whole lot better than you guys."-Damon

"Huh?"-Stefan (of course. He's not the brightest star in the galaxy, but the dumbest is covered by Bella definitely.)

"She's keeping me immobile. I tried to escape. You know better than her the vervain (I know I spelt it wrong) is wearing off. She's making sure I suffer every time I attempt something."-Damon

"Keep it up Emily, you've got him scared of you."-Zack I smiled

"Well, don't be so loud next time. You got me worried."-Stefan

"What's the problem with you getting worried? There's no one here that your stupid secret could possibly get found out by."-me

" 'cause Elena is coming over and I don't want to scare her. She thought if you were out of town Damon and she doesn't believe you exist Emily."


	28. I Trick The Planner

I trick the planner

"Stefan, you might want to go upstairs."-me

"Why?"

"She's here."

"Oh, crap!"

"what?"

"She's giving me a ride to school." He zipped up the stairs. Zack followed, but not nearly as zippity.

"Emz, how'd you know that? I can't even smell her."

"I can't believe you can't smell the difference of me. I've been standing here the whole time."

"What?"

"I changed to vampire. I probably smell less human."

"why'd ya turn vampire?"

"I need practice."

"What kind of vampire are you?"

"I'm two. I am retracto fang and sparkled."

"Let me guess, Jasper and some random attacker."

"Nope, I'm retcacto from the jerk James. I sparkle because my friend Riley."

"James as in the guy who bit Bella in book one."

"yup."

"And you and this Riley are still friends?"

"Best friends."

"Interesting."

"Please don't judge it was an accident."

"How'd that happen?"

"I fought him the first time I met him and he thought a bite would affect me. Instead of sucking it out of myself I decided to let a fracture of myself turn sparkely."

"What are you know?"

"Retracto fang. Otherwise I'm new enough where I would have chrome red eyes."

"Ah I see."

"Hey Damon, how bad are you dying of thirst?" Adam is still asleep.

"Live in a desert for six months without water and as a human and you tell me."

"So you do remember being human."-he gave me a you're an alien look.

"Hwy, if your not rude, I'll make a deal with you, and will agree to a bet, I'll cheat on my part and give you blood."-me

"What's the deal?"

"Stop swearing, keep me from swearing, don't make a break out, and let me train you at my school."

"What's in it from your part?"

"I'll get you out of here and feed you human blood."

"Drop the schooling and you've got yourself a deal."

"Done."

"Where are you gonna get fresh blood? You and Adam have poison blood, and I know you won't let me kill Zack."

"One thing you don't know about ghouls: we turn into what we kill. I killed a max of ten people/ Jedi-long story- that means I can turn into anyone of them. All of them have fresh blood. We'd have to wait 'till the day after tomorrow so I'm strong enough to change and back again. I had to turn into a vampire to even keep myself awake as is."

"Kay." And he looked a little more glum. The day passed with the normal chit-chat except I sat by him instead of in my corner. The stupid Stefan came home and checked on us.

"How's Damon?"-Stefan

"Why are you asking me? I hate you and he's perfectly capable of talking."

"I know, I don't want him to talk."-Stefan

"Too bad, I won't answer his questions."

"Why are you so difficult?"

"Because I hate you enough that if I weren't in your own personal jail I would have stuck your head through a brick wall already." Damon laughed.

"Not funny Damon!"-Stefan

"I thought so."-Damon and I said at once

"Emily I need your help."-Stefan

"With what?"

"I think Elena knows I'm a vampire.."

"And how is that my problem?" Geeze you and Edward are so alike. You guys think I will solve your problems that you cause by dating a human."

"She found me, not me her, plus she looks just like…"

"I know and I hate her. Her name I can't even say without spitting at both of you. I hate her a lot!"

"Will you just help me?"

"Fine! Unlock the door and get Zack (who by the way looks a lot like movie Carlisle.) to guard while Adam's asleep. Don't wake him up either. He's worse than me when he's cranky." And he did just as I ordered. I followed him upstairs and opened the door. Elena was standing there with a look of shock and disgust.


	29. Stefan's A Complete Idiot A Lot

Stefan's a complete idiot. a lot.

"Stefan, what are you?"-Elena he stood silent

"What are you?"-Elena

"vampire." She looked freaked and started to walk nervously toward her car.

"No wait Elena, I'll explain."-Stefan

"You've killed people Stefan

"That wasn't me, that was Damon. I'm like a vegetarian.."

"So what do you eat?"

"Animals."

"I thought Damon was out of town."

"He is." She started walking again. He did his vampire zoom and got in front of her.

"Wait, please I won't hurt you."-Stefan

"If Damon's gone, then who's she?"-Elena

"Well she's…"

"Stefan I got this one. I didn't know Damon was gone. I'm one of his old friends and I was in the area and thought I'd say hi. I didn't know he was gone and Stefan was going to give me a ride to my car and help me fix it's engine. It shut down on me on a nearby street."-me

Elena tried to walk away again. Stefan did another zoom being a stupid kid and freaked her out really bad.

"Stefan, stop doing that! Can't you see you've freaked her out bad enough by admitting to be a vampire? Just because she knows doesn't mean you constantly have to freak her out with it."-me

"Sorry Elena."-Stefan Elena ran over to her car. I ran normal pace to her car.

"Elena, please, he's still Stefan. He's different since you came. He's happier. Even I noticed and I've only been here one day, just give him a chance. He won't hurt you at all. Please give him one more chance."-me She got out of her car and ran over and gave her a hug. She and Stefan got in the car. They drove away and I walked back downstairs. Zack locked me back in my cage after I woke Adam up. Adam had had 24 hours of sleep no matter how short I made it seem.


	30. I Freak Out

I freak out

I sat next to Damon after I went ghouls and fell asleep.

"Adam, what do I do? She fell asleep on me."

"Yeah, she does that. You can either lay her against the wall, or let her sleep on you, I suggest you just let her sleep, because if you wake her up, she'll be so cranky its not even funny. You'll be in such big trouble with her." Adam went upstairs and Damon laid his head against the wall. He kept whispering the same words over and over: Caroline, Caroline, help me Caroline. Caroline actually slipped past Adam and Zack and came downstairs. She almost let him out. She got the door partly open and Zack came downstairs and shut the cell door. Caroline ran and Damon re-broke open the door. Zack was thrown on the ground and I woke up and threw Damon against the wall of the cell. Adam came back downstairs. I threw Damon against the wall and threw Adam into him.

"Damon what the hyeah-ck!"- I was trying very hard not to swear at him to hold up my part of the deal.

"Aw man Damon, did you have to wake her up? Now you made her mad and cranky."

"Adam keep Damon in there well I check on Zack." I walked over to Zack who was unconscious on the floor. He was still alive, but I pretended he had died. I knew it was part of Damon's new plan to kill Zack after he got caught. He always has back-up plans. I carried Zack to Dean's car outside which happened to be there.

"Dean, take him to the Cullen's and hide him. Ask no questions just follow my orders. Start the car and go. Fast." He did. I ran back downstairs where I found an escaping Damon and a frustrated Adam. Damon shoved me over on the stairs but reached a window. He shrieked. I remembered it was broad day-light and he was missing the ring. I grabbed him and dragged him back to his cell. I ordered Adam upstairs and for Damon to sit.

"Damon, what were you thinking? You killed Zack during your deal breaking break out!"

"I was thinking I need to get out and I'm really thirsty!"

"What did I tell you?"

"That if I let you sleep you would feed me, but I want out!"

"How bout I make the deal clearer and again new. If you let me sleep the rest of my 24 hours, I'll get you out of here and feed you."

"NO you won't. You'll make another deal and I'll be stuck here longer and longer."

"No, I won't I'll make sure you're out and you'll get some real blood. Not mine!"

"what's the catch?"

"You have to let me watch you for the next couple weeks."

"No, I won't let you keep me in here a whole two more weeks!"

"What makes you think I'll keep you in here?"

"Where else are you going to put me?"

"Just trust me, if Stefan cooperates you'll find out soon enough."

"Where Emz?"

"In the woods, I'll help you if you help me."

"Done."

"Sit and let me sleep and no more escaping!" and I fell asleep on his shoulder again.

"or else what?"

"or else you'll be stuck for ever and I'll escape on my own."

"Fine, fine, I'll behave. I have one question though."

"What's the question?"

"How are you going to convince Stefan to let us go?"

"I figured out a plan." We both stayed quiet. I put some ear buds in and listened to my iPod while I fell asleep on Damon again. I was woken up in a day and a half by Adam.

"Wake up sleepy head, you'll die of hunger if you're not up soon."-Adam

"Aww, I was having good dreams about puppies. They were cute and I saved them. You got mad at.."

"Yup, Em, I get it don't need the whole story." I was against the wall. Damon was missing.

"Kid, I'm just kidding."

"So what were you dreaming about?"

"Escaping from a dragon and having a hobbit dream."

"A hobbit dream?"

"Yup, haven't you ever read that book?"

"Yeah, I love that book."

"Whose your favorite character?"

"Balin, whose yours?"

"Fili and Kili."

"That's two and they both die in the end."

"Don't all my favorite characters?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Hey what do you want to eat."

"I don't care, just something somewhat appetizing. Adam can you get Stefan for me?"

"Sure can do."

"Wait, before you go, where's Damon?"

"I'll go get him too."

"You let him out?"

"Not exactly." Adam unlocked the cell across the way from me and pulled out Damon. Damon walked across and was locked in my cell. Then Adam ran upstairs to get Stefan. Stefan came downstairs and Adam followed. Stefan took his girly what Emily stance.

"What Emily?" Stefan said as I quoted him

"I can't stand it any longer. I need fresh air, sunlight, wind, to hear birds sing and so many other things I don't get here."-me

"Like what?"

"How bout my family?"

"Fine, and your point is…"

"I want out. I'm gonna leave."

"No, I won't let you."

"Please Stefan"

"What will I do with Damon? He's stronger than me. Even without having blood for a very long time."

"I'll take him with me."

"Where?"

"The woods under my supervision, with Adam, Dean, Nicholas, or Jasper and Riley check-ups every few days."

"I don't know, you don't exactly have a way to keep him away from people."

"O yes I do. Think it over. Two days and I break out. I won't stand it much longer."

"Fine!"-he left but Adam stayed.

"Adam can you throw me my sweatpants?" They're on the chair." Keep in mind I'm still in shorts and a sweater and my heat side often switches, plus sweats and undershirt ( like my blue striped shirt or the orange one I wear under my orange tie-die shirt.) He threw me my gray baggy packer sweatpants and I gave him my sweater and put on the pants over the shorts. Now I'm in my blue striped shirt, my awesome hat, and my sweatpants. I put up my hair in a loop-bun through the open spot in the back of my hat. Adam went upstairs to convince Stefan of my scheme, and wouldn't you now it, I time traveled again.


	31. Damon Play Pretend And Gets Freaked Out

Damon plays pretend and gets freaked out.

Damon and I went to the land of the ghost whisperer. **(love that show. I was sleeping over at Samantha's house that night and we had an a-thon of ghost whisperer.)** Melinda was trying to cross over a double ghost. Damon was apparently haunted my some morgue ghost and I wasn't able to see the ghost unless I was toughing Melinda, as you can imagine, was wondering who I was. I had to pretend to be Damon's girlfriend **(how pleasant ha, ha, ha, ha) **I also had to tell her about my gift. She taught me two other ways I can use my powers besides touching people. 1st: If I had a piece of the person or their clothing in my pocket and I touched it, I would be able to take their power just the same. 2nd: IF I focused insanely hard I wouldn't have to touch anything that had to do with them. I could even double power and use like ice or something too, but that was like I said insanely difficult. I stuck to normal and the first option. We crossed both ghosts over and we teleported back home. It was almost the full two days later. **(%for more details)**

"Damon, never say anything about that trip to anyone, especially not around Jasper. I don't want him jumping to conclusions."

"Alright, I'm as quiet as a mouse, by the way, what the h*** just happened?"

"Hah! I win the bet!"

"No, 'cause you swore at me when I tried to break out. I was just evening things out."

"By the way, I just took you time traveling."

"Oh, never do that again without a warning please."

"Sorry, can't. I don't know when they will happen."

"How come I came and no one else did?"

"I'm not sure. Either the people around me time travel, or the people I think about time travel. Haven't figured out which yet."

"So you were thinking about me?"

"No, I was thinking of Jasper Adam and the school. I wonder how many kids ended up showing up. I was also thinking of my favorite youtube video and the next time I would watch it."

"Really, what video?"

"Twilight scene spoof by evil iguana productions. The one with Jasper and the sticks."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Aw, its hilarious, I'll show it to you." I pulled out my laptop and we watched it. (take a break and watch it too. Don't forget to laugh.)

"That was hilarious! But a little stupid."-Damon

"I know, what's your favorite part?"

"The straw."

"that's a classic."

Stefan flew down the stairs.

"Em pack your stuff, you're leaving."

"You don't call me Em. Is Damon coming too?"

"Go ahead, take him, you'll be better for him than anything I can do."

"Really?" he nodded. "So you do have a heart, why don't you use it more often?"

"Thank you Stefan."-Damon

"She'll take care of you."-Stefan

"Or me of her."-Damon

"Listen to her or else!"-Stefan

"I'm older, you can't threaten me or give me orders."-Damon

"wanna bet Damon?"-Stefan

"What can you possibly do to me if I disobey?"-Damon

"I don't know, maybe STAKE YOU!!!!"-Stefan then I butted in.

"Never mind guys! We're leaving and don't worry Stefan, he won't go against my orders."-me

We left and so did Adam. His guard duties weren't needed either. Adam gave me my car back and he rode with Dean. I didn't know I had a car but apparently I do. HE gave me the codes and a lighter for the secret place I was taking Damon in the woods that he had built and a lighter. He took back the lighter remembering my powers. HE left, so we left. We were driving and I had the radio playing. (play spotlight (twilight) decode, hang you up from the heavens, and others of your favorite songs along with some rock.) Then we arrived. He didn't see anything at first.


	32. My Secret Hideout

My secret hideout

"Where in the heck are we?"

"TO a secret hideout. Just kidding. It's a place that you can only find if you believe what it looks like, or in my case if you hold the keys to it. now open your eyes and tell me what the big blue tent looks like. DO you even see it?"

"no"

"Fine, I may have to show you before you see it." I clicked the big button and it opened a hole in the woods with a blue inside.

"Alright, in you go."

"great, now I'm a captive. At least I'm not a prisoner."

"Would you stop that. It's not prison here and your not a prisoner of war. It's more of a campout. Just relax!" We walked in to find a doorway with no door.

"Kay you get that room." And I pointed to the room on the other side of the doorway. "And I'll take this one.

"Does it really matter?"

"No, not really. Hey, tonight I'll take you hunting."

"That'd be great."

"thought so." He sat down against a tent wall and I ran by the door to start checking in all the right codes and settings Adam gave me. I still couldn't figure out why he tried to give me a lighter. The codes set everything to my handprint and to my voice. It controlled who all could come in and out, how much light would be sprayed at those who I don't okay, etc. etc. The 'doorbell' rang even though we had the clear door up, not the solid door. The clear door is like a window that if coded, you could walk through. Nicholas and Riley had come. Of course I let them in. I also okayed Damon passage between the two rooms. We played mostly cards. We played two games of hearts and a game of go-fish. I started talking not too long after I greeted them and we started playing hearts. **(PS: I'm gonna start abbreviating names. R=Riley D=Damon N=Nicholas (nothing)=Emily)**

"Nicholas where's Jasper?"

"He's hunting with Ed--ward, sorry forgot."-N

"Forgot what?"

"You're Eb, can't call Edward Ed."-N

"Oh, I see."

"Where are they hunting?"-D

"Some place deserty and random in the states, maybe on the planes, somewhere in there."-R

"Nevada? That seems like a pretty random place."

"Maybe. I don't know"-N

"What are they?"

"Probably a wild cat of some kind. Maybe even a buffalo."-R

"Uh, how come they get all the fun. I want to chase something. I feel really cooped up right know… Sorry Nicholas, I shouldn't whine at you."

"If you want I'll watch Damon and you and Riley can run around."-N

"Thanks, but I'm hunting tonight."

"Since when do you hunt? You use your own blood when necessary or a sandwich and spaghetti most of the time."-R

"Since I have a vampire to take care for."

"Emz, you've always had vampires to take care of."-R

"Yeah, but you guys don't need me on hunting trips. You guys go together in groups of two or three. He can't do that. He's the only one."

"Geeze, I've been gone too long. What did you do and what happened?"-N

"Just because Riley bit me doesn't mean I made a vampire. I didn't even freak out or nothing. I don't even play sparkles EVER."

"When did you get him?"-N

"Away, yesterday. Otherwise two months."

"Why'd you get him?"-R

"Carlisle wanted me to watch him after Stupid Stinkin Stefan called."

"So who are you watching?"-R

"Damon. I'm surprised he didn't come out yet. He was my best friend in the Civil War. We were trio. Me (as Ebenezer) Jasper, and Him. I hoped Jasper would come by so I could see if they remembered each other. Where is he?" then I heard a whoosh whoosh I turned and turned again. Then I continued my conversation and he came up from behind me and poked my sides I barely even jumped.

"Gotchya."-D

"No you didn't. I always jump when someone pokes my side. Nicholas could have told you that. It's a lot scarier if you just pop out instead of the big whoosh horrier movie thing."

"So is this Damon?"-N

"Sure am."-D he held out his hand and got a hand shake from Riley and Nicholas. He turned to me.

"How long have you known Jasper?"-D

"I was dropped at the Cullen's four months ago. That's when I met him."

"Wow, I thought you knew him for longer than that."-D

"Emily you need to call him more often. He's worried sick."-N

"Bout me?"

"Yup."

"Why? He's the one that sent me here and didn't want to stay."

"I know I don't get it either."-N

"Wait, did you know Nicholas before you knew me?"-R

"Riley that was random. And very slow and delayed."

"Hey."-R

"Riley, the battle was before I found the Cullen's for the first time. Nicholas showed me you. Not you show me to Nicholas."

"Oh yeah." I just shook my head. Nicholas looked more down at the floor and looked a little distant like I forgot an important detail. I pretended not to notice but Damon saw .e. Riley own a game of hearts then Damon. I won game of go fish then they had to leave. I gave them both a hug and they left. It was dark out.

"Ready to go hunting?"-me

"dying."-D

"Good, lets go." I led him to a graveyard.

"I thought you said real living blood."-D

"Sh. Follow me." I said quietly. We found a dumb group of people obviously drunk and on drugs partying and Vicki sulking. I let Damon go. All five were sucked dry 'cept Vicki didn't die. I hid her and I went back and found him burning corpses.. He pulled out his phone.


	33. I Call an UPS Guy to Save Midnight Lives

I call an ups guy to save midnight lives

"Who are you gonna call?"

"Stefan."-D

"Hello?"-S

"Where's my ring Stefan?"

"Dunno. Zack had it maybe you shouldn't have killed him." Damon thought for a minute.

"You almost had me Stefan, now where's my ring?"

"I'll get it back."

"I'll get it, where is it?" Stefan was silent for a bit.

"Come on Stefan where is it? Cough it up it's not like you sent it to Rome or something. This isn't brain science. Tell me where it is! He turned to me while Stefan was silent on the phone. I nodded guiltily and said:

"He shipped it to Rome." He made a huge sigh into the phone.

"It's gone by now Damon." Stefan

"You idiot! Why did you ship it to Rome?"

"To keep you here." He did an almost snarl sigh into the phone and hung up.

"I'll call the company and get it shipped back when we get back to the tent."-me

"Thanks."-Damon

"Yup. By the way, nice clean-up. You left absolutely no evidence."

"Well, you can't get caught with being a murderer if you're a vampire. The neatest way to get rid of evidence is to burn it." I nodded in agreement. We walked back to the tent talking like we were old friends. We came back to the tent and I gave him passage to either room if he wanted to, but he and I played lots of games. We played football outside for a while just like I taught him the first time in the late 1850's. Then we went inside and played a lot of board games/card games. Then we just talked. The next day, I called the UPS guy Harry who was supposed to bring the ring to Rome. He said he'd send it back to the Return address on the top of the package which was Stefan's house. It would arrive in about a week. I told Damon the good news and he finally gave me a normal real happy smile. Not a smirk or almost smile like he usually did. We just kept talking then he sent me to bed for the rest of the day for some odd reason. I slept three hours. Not nearly enough time as normal. Then I woke up and he had made me lunch. He made a burrito and enchiladas which surprised me because he hasn't needed to cook since at max the 1870's. People didn't start eating enchiladas until much later. I asked him why he had made me food and he gave me the I didn't see you go after any blood so I figure you must eat something excuse. I thanked him and ate. The doorbell rang. It was Adam.

"Hi Adam what's up?"

"I just came by to drop off a package that arrived at Stefan's house with your name on it. He held out a small cardboard box.

"Is that his ring?"

"Maybe, it was rejected from going to Rome."-Adam

"That was fast, I only called them yesterday and they told me a week."

"Guess it wasn't as far away as they thought. Here, I gotta go. I'm supposed to be on mission with Sam and Dean this week."-Adam

"And I can't come?"

"You have a mission already."

"Guess yer right."

"Bye."-Adam

"See ya." And he left. I gave the box to Damon. If it was his ring it should be his to open.

"Thanks."-D

"Fer what?"

"Fer getting me back my old ring."

"No problem at all. It was one phone call. Soo very difficult(sarcastic)"

"Why did you guys send the ring to Rome?"

"Why'd I send the ring to Rome you mean."

"You?"

"Yup, because otherwise Stefan would have sent it farther away and left me out of where it would be going."

"Why Rome?"

"Because its an odd place to ship things so it would be easy to find, and it was far enough away where Stefan and Zack okayed it."

"I see" He put his ring on and we went outside to play catch. After a while we came back in to talk. I put one ear bud in and listened to my iPod while we talked


	34. The Last Waltz

The last waltz

Mid conversation I asked him:

"The perfect song came up, will you pleeeeeeeease waltz with me?"

"That was really random even for you. Why do you want me to waltz?"

"Because there isn't anyone else to waltz with."

"Do I have to?"

"Why are you complaining so much. Yes you do have to."

"Why?"

"Cause, I know you know how to waltz and unlike today, you grew up in a time where it was proper to dance when the occasion occurred. Unlike today where all the boys in my grade are to scared to dance and instead put against the wall. I know you can be a gentleman and will eventually dance with me either because of annoyance or because you agree with me. Maybe even both."

"Fine, I'll dance with you."

(Can I have this dance)

We waltzed around the room. Very well I might add. When the song ended, the doorbell rang.


	35. Silly Jasper Trix's are 4 Kids

Silly jasper trix's are 4 kids

Jasper was at the door.

"Jasper!"-me I cave him a hug and he gave me kiss on the cheek.

"I see you're having fun."

"Yup, I was dancing with Damon."

"I don't think I've met Damon yet have I."

"Oh, I think you have." I paused for a minute and Damon and I both started cracking up. Damon came forward and shook Jaspers hand.

"Remember me yet?" Damon said jokingly Jasper shook the hand and then his head. Damon took my hat off my head and placed it on his. He saluted Jasper and said:

"Ready for battle searg., sir." In a southern accent. Then you could almost count down the exact second before he realized who he was talking to. 3…2…1…

"Ohhhhh! That Damon. How's it going?" It reminded me of the trix commercials silly rabbit, trix's are for kids. Damon took off my hat and put it back o nm y head where he took it and in the same southern accent said:

"Lot better now. Specially since you lot came round."

"I know it's a whole lot bits more fun round when you've got friends round"-I said in an old southern accent, but I didn't' notice. Jasper gave me a funny look, looked down and shook his head.

"What?" Damon said normal

"I forgot that you can't talk in accents around her."

"why not?"

"Did you catch how she spoke back to you?"

"Yeah, in an old southern accent that all of us and our good friend Bill Creighton used to have."

"She probably didn't know she talked that way. She carries on accents unknowingly and freaks the crap out of Carlisle every time she talks to him in a different accent like that until he talks."-J

"Hey, when was the last time you saw my cousin Bill?"

"A while ago at his own death."-D

"How?"

"Never mind." -D

"Wait, back on topic, I spoke in a different accent?'

"Yup you didn't know that?"-D

"Nope."

"Now that's cool." D

"Sometimes you can even get her to speak in a different language. She and Rosalie had a whole conversation in French without her realizing it."-J

"Now that's cool."

""Oh, shut up. Nobody's even tried speaking to me in other languages besides Rosalie. I knew I was talking in French.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"So what languages do you know?"-D

"Latin, French, German, Greek, Norse, Danish, and Swedish. I've been trying to teach myself Spanish, but it isn't working as well as I thought, but I'm not too far behind. All the languages come in handy in battle or when you want to say things you really shouldn't be saying. That's usually when I use German."

"Did you teach yourself all these languages?"-J

"Yeah pretty much."

"Impressive, why do you know so many dead languages?"-D

"They're not all dead languages. Only 3 of them are."

"Out of how many?"-J

"7"

"So half of them are dead languages. What the heck would you use most of those for, I mean I get the Latin and Greek, but why Norse?"

"So that I know the languages well enough to save my butt and anyone elses who time travel with me. Plus, I get bored real easy with doing nothing all day. I don't know how you two stand it."

"How do knowing dead languages help with saving butts?" -J

"Because, It leads to understanding, persuading, and getting into sword fights or other kind of battles to cut short the time traveling time."

"Ah. Why do you purposefully get into trouble in your time travels?"-J

"Cause it gets me back home or on mission faster. I'd rather be with friends and family then be stuck with some overly arrogant. They're just not as happy of people to be around."

"You enjoying it here?"-J

"Yeah, I miss home and hunting, but I still think its fun. You have to find a bit of home everywhere and make the most of what happens."

"Well, I'm glad you found a spot of home here." He had a slight sadness in his voice and he bobbed his head for a slight second, but I pretended not to notice. We talked for five minutes before he did it again.

"Jasper, what's wrong?"

"Just some bad news is all."

"Of what?"

"Nicholas." My face went from smiley to serious.

"What happened?"

"He's dead."


	36. A New Found Danger

A new found danger

My world dropped and turned dark like a cloud moved in front of the sun (which it very well may have) that would never move again

"How?"

"Riley said that on their way home, they got attacked. He has scars and marks all over him, he dragged Nicholas back home." I got a startled and scared look on my face.

"Who ambushed them?"

"Riley didn't know. Some Company is all he said. The weird part wasn't who ambushed him, it was what happened to Nicholas when he was dead."

"What do you mean?"-Damon

"Everytime he was touched more of him would crumble till he was completely ash." My world brightened even though it probably shouldn't have (like I said, it very well may have just been a cloud in front of the sun.0"He was the third vampire type and he didn't tell me!!!"

"Yeah, I guess so."-J

"You knew too!"

"Yeah, you didn't? He didn't keep it very secret. He had a different reaction to the sun and he got blooded once and then he doesn't have to worry about going out of control."-J

"uhh, are you all intentionally trying to keep me from conquering my sweektiddle goals?"

"What goal?"-Damon

"She wants to conquer the three main surviving vampire types and the main werewolf types. The werewolves she won't be able to do except for what she already is because they have to be born."-J

"Not necessarily. I could mix blood and turn."

"That's just a guess. Not a for sure thing."-J

"What about my type? I know she isn't mine and I won't crumble when I die."

"Your different Damon."-me

"How is he different?"

"Jasper, Damon is old classic myth vampire-not Dracula classic, those are all dead 'cept one-you know the suck vampire blood to turn into one yourself."

"Oh, that kind."-J Damon and I nodded

"Why didn't you ask me to turn you? I probably would have."-D

"Because I'm not sure if I could still be human and ghoul and wolf and all that afterwards."

"Why not?"-D

"Damon, you're wired different than most vampires. You and your brother."

"How exactly?"-D

"Well, you can bleed at times right?"

"Yeah, and…"-D

"And, no other kind of vampire can do that unless I make them sick. At All!"

"He doesn't get sick around you?"

"No."

"back on earlier subject. So."-D

"So, that means it's a poison through the blood stream that needs to keep pumping through your heart. You could technically drink your own blood and get the same effect, but you didn't know that. You can feel with nerves right?"

"Yeah."-D

"That's because you're partially alive."

"Never thought of it that way honestly."

"I still don't see how that matters."-J

"It means, it would go through the bloodstream and overpower the rest of the poisons and crap that's in me."

"Not to mention she wouldn't be able to shape-shift or use any powers at all."-D

"Ohhh." We spent maybe 15 more minutes just talking random of stories and memories before Jasper had to leave. I gave him a hug and he left and drove away. I turned into Damon's shoulder and I cried.


	37. Blood, Cold, And Vampires Don't Mix Well

Blood, cold, and vampires don't mix well

HE was prepared for the tears so it seamed. He just rocked me back and forth before he asked:

"Nicholas?" I nodded

"Sorry."

"ts all right, he musta been a real great friend to you." I nodded again

" I never got his whole story, but I have a feeling that we'd met before and I'm gonna eventually find out."

"Just one question for you." I looked up so I was looking at his face. He was taller than me and I just realized that. I never even realized it back in the Civil War.

'Why'd you wait until he was gone before you cried?"

"He's the boyfriend. What's he supposed to do about me crying? You do know he would have handled it a lot worse."

"True, but, why would you cry on me?"

"Best friends job. You knew me better in the Civil War, and you're my best friend now. Plus, you're the best friend. They usually handle tears better." He nodded in agreement. I went and sat against the wall.

"Damon"

"Yeah"

"Why am I so cold?"

"Dunno, are you having a heat change again?"

"nope, stronger cold."

"You're not touching yourself with your ice hand are you?"

"No, my fire hand. It's freezing and won't spark."

"I don't know." He came and sat down next to me. He put his hand on my forehead like he was checking my temperature.

"You feel burning up to me. That's not good." I put my hand on his arm.

"Wow, Emz, you're really, really cold, but your head is burning up, I don't get it."

"I don't know either, but I feel like crap." I started stealing heat from him through my hand on his arm until I got a bloody nose, I used too much of my energy and was pushing too hard on myself. You could kinda tell that the blood was getting to him, but he's too smart to drink my blood, he knew it would make him sick, so he fought through it.

"That's pretty bad. You're sucking heat from a vampire Emz." Things got a little hazy and blurry. I passed out.


	38. Outer Perspective

Outer perspective

Now I'm gonna tell you what happens while I'm passed out from an overlook perspective with my head still narrating. I was passed out and you would be very lost if I didn't have this in. While I was passing out I apparently turned into a weak human instead of my practice vampire or awesome ghoulness. I also started hurling up blood, and lots of it. Damon was holding excellent restraint. He actually didn't run and get out of the blood, but dug through my pockets to find my cell phone. He took it out and called Jasper form the registered #s on my phone.

"Hello, Jasper?"-D

"Damon?"

"Yeah, emergency, bring Carlisle."

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure, but she got cold, but feverish and passed out. She was majourly cold. She was taking heat from me. That's not even the worst of it. Get over here, I don't know if she's conscious or if she's just saying names as she's passed out or what."

"What names does she keep repeating?"

"Damon, Jasper, Carlisle, Nicholas and Riley. Don't bring Riley though or Bree. It's an amazingly bad idea for new vampires to be here. I shouldn't even be here. Bring Emmett or Edward or someone else and hurry or she'll be dead or worse."

"Kay, we're on our way." And they both hung up. He put the phone back in my pocket and picked me up. I musta been somewhat conscious because I was holding the weight I could of myself by trying to hold my self up with my arms around his neck. He took me outside. Jasper, Carlisle, and Emmett ran and came to help. They could smell the blood. Jasper and Emmett both got stalled for a minute or two before they got used to the blood and could go in. It was especially hard for Jasper. The three cleaned up the blood well I was placed against a tree outside. Damon set me down and called dean and told him to meat them at the Cullen's house. He got off the phone and sat and looked at me for a sec like he knew I would be okay and like I was the most beautiful piece of treasure he ever saw. (or in dad language, another significant look) He just sat there for a minute like he was protecting me from something until Carlisle called him. He was right to protect me, but not yet. What was watching us wasn't a problem until later. Then he just got up to help Carlisle after glaring at what was in the woods. He probably couldn't see it, but he knew it was there. When they were done, all four of them came out.

"so who's gonna carry her?"-Carlisle

"Not me. I call dibs on not carrying."-Emmett

"Emmett that made no sense."-Jasper

"Well, I can't carry her. I have supplies because I'm a doctor."-Carlisle

"Well, Damon carried her, he can do it again."-jasper

"No I can't."-D

"Why not?"-J

She was not a human and somewhat conscious when I carried her."-D

"Why does that make a difference?"-Emmett

"Alright, I see I have to walk you through this. Why did she have to some stay by me in the first place?"-Damon

"Because you're dangerous."-J

"Why?-D

"Cause you kill a lot of people."-Emmett

"Exactly. Now, why would that be dangerous for Emily in this situation?"-Damon

"Because she's human."-Jasper Damon nodded his head like uh-duh.

"I have an easy way to settle this, nose goes."-Emmett said as he and Carlisle touched a finger to their nose at the exact same time. Next was Jasper and Damon was stuck carrying me. They ran back to the Cullen house and put me on the couch.

"Well, Damon meet the family. Riley, Bree, Rosalie, Edward, Alice, and Esme."-Carlisle each one as their names were called came and shook his hand. HE answered with a hello or a hi to anyone who said it to him, who was just about everybody. Before long, he was getting along with just about everyone.

"Oh, one more thing Damon. You do know our hunting rules, right?"

"Yup, don't worry. Emily would kill me if I didn't follow the rules here. No kidding, she'd seriously kill me or worse."-Damon

"Figured she would, she said that to me too. She loves giving her orders and having them followed doesn't she."-Riley

"Carlisle, how is she doing?"-Jasper

"Not well, I'm afraid. She has symptoms from pneumonia and scarlet fever, neither of which are very good easy cure diseases to have."-Carlisle

"I know why."-Cullen

"What?"-Carlisle

"Her mind left her body behind. I guess she wasn't kidding that her mind moves faster than her mouth."-Cullen

"Huh? What does that mean, her body got left behind?"-Jasper

"Mentally, she's time traveling. At the moment, she's helping Peter Petrelli and Sylar in her favorite heroes show."-Cullen

"Why's she so sick?"-Jasper

"Her mind isn't there, how would you feel birdbrain?"-Emmett Jasper nodded in agreement

"Hey, at least she's stopped hurling. I bet that'd been messy."-Rosalie

"Don't be so hopeful, It'll happen again."-Alice

"Aw man, when?"-Riley

"Dunno, it just will."-Alice Emmett quietly laughed to himself

"What's so funny?"-Esme

"Damon hasn't asked a single question on how you guys know all this yet."-Emmett

"That's because Emily told me some of you were different and I guessed others."-Damon

"Who's did you know?"-Jasper

"You, Emmett, Edward, sorta Carlisle and of course Emily."-Damon

"Carlisle?"-Bree

"Yeah, she didn't specifically say him, but he showed it."-Damon

"How does Carlisle have a power?"-Bree

"He has extremely good restraint. You could see it when he first took care of her while she was hurling blood. HE didn't struggle at all with not having to bite her and the rest of us did."-Damon

"He's not the first one to think that way of me."-Carlisle

"No, he's the second. Emily was the first."-Rosalie

"True."-Emmett

"Woah."-Cullen

"What?"-Jasper

"She moved dimensions. She's now in Australia with a reformed vampire group."-Cullen

"Crap."-Japser

"What?"-Alice

"Her book she just finished. She's gonna come back with two wheewolves."-Jasper

"Well that's weird."-Carlisle

"What?"-Damon

"Edward, did she just get hurt and start bleeding?"-Carlisle

"Yeah, she just got shot in the shoulder, why?"-Cullen

"Because her shoulder's bleeding."-Carlisle

"That's gotta be how she gets wounded. If she and whoever goes with her just mentally travel and still come back with wounds that means she's never left here. Which makes sense because I saw her and Nicholas time travel I the woods and they were just frozen in place so it seemed."-Riley

"Ugh."-Alice

"What?"-Bree

"When did she break her knee?"-Alice

"When jumping out a window with me and Nicholas."-Jasper

"(sigh) Has she changed the dressings on it yet?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen her in a month or so, you'll have to ask Damon."-Jasper

"K, Damon has Emily changed her knee at all yet?"

"She changed the tape color and moved the metal if that counts, but she hasn't switched out the parts of the car yet, even though at Stephens we had a lot better stuff that could be on her knee that wouldn't cut her."-Damon

"Parts of a car and she's still walking on it! That won't heal very well. Emmett, Bree, go get the cast tape, glue, and fuzz from my office."-Carlisle

They groaned, but they did as were told. They came back and he undid my homemade cast wrap and re-wrapped it in a cast and was planning on leaving it for the few weeks to let it heal. That's gonna stink, because a normal cast I won't be able to walk normal in so I'll be on crutches. I end up hating Carlisle for a while for that one. When Carlisle was done, Jasper asked:

"has she taken out her stitches yet? They've been in for almost 3 months since she got them in."-Jasper

"No, but unless she heals extra fast, she'll need a new set of stitches anyway."-Damon

"Why?"-Riley

"wait 'till she's conscious or until Adam, and Dean come. Otherwise, she'll be very angry for a while at Carlisle for it."-Damon

"How do you know that?"-Bree

"Cause that's why she's always hated Stefan. He does stuff without asking her first. That's why he gets his head stuck in walls a lot."- Damon

"She sticks his head in the wall?"-Emmett

"Yup."-Damon

"Yes, now that sounds fun."-Emmett

"It is."-Damon

The doorbell rang. Cullen got the door and let in Dean and Adam. Carlisle explained the whole situation and asked if he could change my stitches. Dean changed my stitches, not Carlisle. I went through one or so more time travels then with Cullen's warning I became conscious.


	39. I'm Back

I'm back

**%(heroes)**

**%(Vampire support group)**

**%(Caspian)**

I was on the couch and I started to sit up. I groaned a little and I sat up and opened my eyes. At first things were a blur. The first things that came back to clear were Damon and Jasper.

"Oh, crap not again."

"well thanks for greeting."-Damon

"Yeah, talk about greetings, that was happy, I love being greeted by oh craps."-Jasper

"I'm not really here. I'm time traveling. I don't believe it's you."

"I'll prove it."-they both said at once.

"Fine, What was my name in the 1860's?"

"You're real name with the Creighton's or your cousin's name that you used in war?"-Damon

"Yes."

"Your name at home was Elizabeth Creighton and your name in camp and battle was Ebenezer Creighton."-Damon

"Who was my favorite cousin?"

"Easy, Bill, but after you went back home after you spent a while with him after the war, Bill died and your favorite cousin was John because Ebenezer was your brother."-Damon

"What's my job?"

"Now?"-Damon

"Yes."

"At the current moment nothing, but you were guarding me and your job before that was a hunter."-Damon

"What did I hunt?"

"Monsters and the undead that were problems and killing people."-Damon

"Kay I believe you, but not Jasper. He hasn't answered any of my questions."

"fair enough. Hit me with it."-Jasper

"What am I?"

"Easy, your two kinds of vampire, two kinds of werewolf, ghoul, and human."-Jasper

"Who do I hate?"

"Those who hate you, a little bit Edward who you call Cullen and Stefan who's head you always smash into the wall."-Jasper

"I believe you." And I gave him a hug.

"Welcome home."-Jasper

"Why does my stomach hurt?"

"Dean re-stitched you up again."-Carlisle

"ugh, why Dean? Why did you do it?"

"Cause you were falling apart and had gashes in your stomach."-Dean

"Fair enough. Why do I have a cast on?"

"Here's your crutches. Keep your weight off it if you want it to heal."-Carlisle

"Carlisle! I was fine! I don't want to be in crutches!"

"I don't care. It'll never heal if it's put together with a car."-Carlisle

"I really hate you right now."

"Fine,"-Carlisle he just shrugged at me. I used the freaking crutches to get my butt off the couch. Then the doorbell rang. Jasper go the door after I volunteered.

"Jasper, I'm not helpless, this isn't my first time on crutches, I can get the door."

"Don't care I'm here already. Just cheer up."-Jasper


	40. Another Incident

another incident

Raquel and Jessica were at the door. Jasper let you in and you came over and gave me a hug.

"Hey Em! Wow it's been a while."-Raquel

"Yeah, haven't seen you since last winter in Wisconsin."

"I gotta go, like you guys do whatever because I won't be back n a while."-Jessica and she left.

"What happened to your knee?"-Raquel

"I broke it."

"How?"

"I fell."

"Oh, sorry. …… wait a second, isn't this the Cullen house?"-Raquel

"Yeah it is. You finally noticed. What gave it away?"

"Jasper. Is that Damon from Vampire Diaries?"-Raquel

"Yeah, it is, but the episodes are still happening."

"What do you mean?"-Damon

"I mean, there's a tv show that's exactly predicted the show so far and Stefan, Elena, and you look exactly like the characters."

"Ah, I see. Well, Emily, you're conscious, so now I have to leave."-Damon

"Why where and how?"

"Running, to Stefan's, to make him mad, be his brother, and fill out my diabolical plan.-Damon

"Nice plan by the way, but remember my rules. Don't…"

"take any more than one person a week, try to limit your options to as few people as possible, and…lets see…stay safe without getting caught."-Damon

"Your wrong on the last one."

"Than what's it supposed ta be?'-Damon

"Be good and don't make me have to come after you or I swear to God I'll kill you."

"Emily" -Raquel

"What?"

"Lord's name in vain."-Raquel

"Sorry, its been a hard while."

"S'okay."-Raquel; but when I turned around again to correct myself, he was gone. I didn't have time to give him a hug or tell him the mandatory thing I had to tell him.

"Alright, Kel, I think it's about time I should introduce you to everybody. In order of the line-up, Carlisle and at his shoulder Esme, Emmett and Rosalie, Riley and Bree, Alice, Jasper, and of course my brothers Dean and Adam. Dean I even said your name first." He chuckled. I would have said Cullen (Edward) but he was in the other room.

"I didn't know you had a brother Adam. I thought his name was Sam."-Raquel

"I did, but he ditched us in the middle of work the one day." I said sharply

"Ooh, sorry."-Raquel then Cullen walked in.

"Don't worry bout it."-Cullen

"Do you even know what we're talking about?"

"No, but that's usually your response."-Cullen

And he's right again. Don't worry about it."

"Is that Edward?"-Raquel

"Huh, oh, Cullen? Yeah, that's Edward." He politely turned to Raquel

"How'd you guess, what gave me away?"-Cullen

"Everyone else was here, and your hair is right."-Raquel

"My hair?"-Cullen

"Yup, it's the right reddish color."-Raquel

"that's what made the twilight movies so frustrating. Stephanie Meyer made a big deal over your hair color and style, then for the movie, Rob didn't have the right color, and the style was off."-me he gave me and Emily you're an alien from Mars look.

"Okay." He said like his facial expression showed, and he walked to go sit down in his chair. Then Adam walked ever and gave me a hug followed by Dean.

"We gotta go. We just got a call, new case."-Dean

"Can I come?"

"No."-Dean

"Why not?!?"

"Are you really going to ask me that?"-Dean

"Yes."

"Your on crutches. You won't be able to fight or get away."-Dean

"Fair enough."

"Take care."-Adam

"Wait, Adam, who's looking after the kids at your school?"

"Staff."-Adam

"Kay, would I approve?"

"No probably not, but I'll be there in maybe two days, you can't be there for at least two weeks."-Adam

"Fair enough I guess." And I let them go. It was a Monday so everyone else had gone to work/school. I pretty much all day sat on my butt, read, wrote, and listened to music. Sometimes at the same time. I also got caught up on my favorite tv shows, including: Dancing with the stars, Ghost Whisperer, America's funniest home videos, Heroes, Lost, and Supernatural with the occasional talk shows like good morning America or Saturday night live. I majorly caught up on the detective shows, like CSI, the Forgotten, Law and Order, Etc. etc. etc. I did basically the same thing all school day week. Anyways, one day, people came home except fer Carlisle because ehe had to work late. Cullen gave me some random apple, but when he threw it to me, I caught it in both hands cupped together. I got up off the couch, I was sitting sideways in and moved over to the big space behind the circle of sitting furniture that everyone's normally be.

"Whatch'ya do'in?"-Emmett

"getting up to see if you, Jasper, and Riley wanted to play catch with the apple with me over here."

"Sure I'm in."-Emmett

"Me too."-Riley Jasper got up and walked over by me. So did everyone else.

"I wanna join!"-Bree

"Me too."-Cullen

"Kay, come join the circle and we'll start." They all came over to where I was standing. WE threw the ball around in a circle after I dropped my crutches. I had the apple and I think-fasted Cullen. He caught the apple in both hands cupped together like I had before. I started cracking up like nuts. People gave me funny looks.

"What's so funny?"-Cullen

"Twilight. Cullen, I just read Twilight." He looked at me even funnier.

"One second." I used my crutches carelessly to hobble over to the table in front of the couch where I had my stuff sprawled out. You saw what book I grabbed and you too started cracking up. I threw the book to Emmett and Riley and they too started cracking up. Cullen looked funny at them too and I hobbled over to where he was. Riley threw the book back to me and I showed it to Cullen. It took some explaining before he got the whole him on the cover holding the apple thing. Carlisle finally came home and yelled (more like sternly said. Carlisle really doesn't yell.) at us for playing ball in the house.

"Emily."-Raquel

"Yeah, Kel?"

"I'm tired."-Raquel

"Kay, you can sleep on the couch. I'll get you a blanket."

"Thanks."-Raquel

"Yup" I went upstairs and brought down a blanket, then you fell asleep and Carlisle pulled me into the kitchen.

"Watch'ya need?"-I asked politely.

"I have a couple questions you need to answer."-Carlisle

"If I do, will you tell me a crucial thing or two?"

"Depending."-Carlisle

"promise me at least one."

"Fine."-Carlisle

"Alrighty, go ahead and ask."

"Did you become the final vampire type on your last time travel?"-Carlisle

"Besides Damon's, yes."

"Who'd you bring back from Australia, and was there any consequence?"-Carlisle

"Two werewolves: Dermid and Rueben. The only consequence was that their blood got in my system. I might automatically go werewolf at the change of moon, except, One was full moon, the other was half moon so I'll change somewhere in the middle."

"Where are they now?"-Carlisle

"School." He nodded once.

"How's your knee?"-Carlisle

"I feel like I'm being interrogated. I feel fine."

"It's only been a week in cast, but I think your knee will be fine. Let me take off the cast."-Carlisle

"That'd be marvelous. I'd be able to walk. Please take it off." He did. He cut off my cast and he was right; my knee was perfectly fine.

"Have you taken out your stomach stitches yet? Most of you should be fine."-Carlisle

"No, I haven't yet. I probably won't for a long while."

"Fair enough. Thanks for the honesty, but I have one more planned question."-Carlisle

"Hit me with it."

"Why do most of us get sick around you when we're by you for over a week, but you were with Damon a month and he didn't get anything at all? Riley didn't either. I mean, even Jasper gets sick. He just did when you were unconscious."-Carlisle

"I don't know. I was going to ask you the same thing later along with if you had found a cure for it yet."

"Well, its not an exact cure since we can't tell what you give them, but it seems to work of give them shots of your blood."-Carlisle

"So that's why my arm hurts… Maybe that's why!"

"That's why what?"-Carlisle

"I gave Damon bits of my blood, and I changed my liver with him and he didn't get sick."

"You what?!?"-Carlisle

"Changed my liver. Apparently I rot inside out and I will die if the infection spreads to my heart. When something rots too far, I have to switch it out. Since I wasn't hunting like Adam and I didn't make Damon sick, I switched liver's with him."

"Who are you going to be able to switch with now?"-Carlisle

"I don't know. Now everyone gets sick around me."

"Not true."-Carlisle

"Who never gets sick around me besides Dean, Adam, and Damon and if you say Jasper I know you're lying to me."

"Riley."-Carlisle

"Will he let me switch though?"

"I don't know, you'll have to ask him."-Carlisle I nodded once.

"Can I ask you a major important question?"

"Yeah, go ahead."-Carlisle

"What happened between 1910 and 1920 and what was Nicholas's story? Did he have anything to do with me in the thirties?"

"That's three questions. It's not my place to answer one of them."-Carlisle

"Nicholas is dead. He can't answer my questions."

"That's not what I was referring to."-Carlisle

"SO you'll tell me about Nicholas's past and not my own?"

"Yup."-Carlisle

"This is gonna drive me nuts. Why not?"

"it's not my story to tell."-Carlisle.

"Well if it's not mine, than who's is it to tell?"

"I won't say."-Carlisle

"Fine, what's Nicholas's story and did it happen in the 30's?"

"Yes, it happened in the thirties. According to him, you're the reason he got turned."-Carlisle

"How?"

"I'm getting to it. Apparently, you two went to school together and somehow ended up being boyfriend/girlfriend. He taught you fighting skills, and you helped him in school and household stuff. He always took good care of you, but he also let you have your freedoms. You guys were neibors somewhere in Australia near Sydney. You had some kind of job working with the government, so you'd be gone weeks at a time. You'd usually write to him and give him the coordinates to find you if you were injured or needed help. One day, you had to leave the continent. Your job took you to America somewhere. You gave him coordinates and after that, he didn't really hear from you. Do you remember anything or do I have to keep going?"-Carlisle

"I only remember what you've told me. I don't even remember what my mission was, just that I got caught. That's why I didn't write."

"Okay, this might be easier if I asked you this. Have you ever seen the X-men movies?"-Carlisle

"Yeah, I love those movies!"

"That's surprising you don't remember anything then. Have you seen X-men origins, wolverine?"-Carlisle

"Course, I own all of them and that's one of my favorites."

"This story collides a lot with that movie. Apparently after the Civil War was over and you moved North, you actually found Wolverine."-Carlisle

"That's right. James or Logan (wolverine) and his brother. His brother and I called him Jimmy."

"Yup, that's the guy. Apparently that's who a lot of your missions were with before the team broke and you got your job Nicholas knew of. Your coordinates Nicholas received said you were in Canada to start."-Carlisle

"I always tell people if I don't like who's in charge of America that I would go to Canada, now I know the partial story on why."

"Yes, that'd be why. Any way, you showed up when he was still a lumberjack and you can bet that he still didn't trust you, but since you pulled a brothers back to back fight all the way, he let you stay. It took some proving to do before he believed that you were female. He didn't know you as Emily, or Elizabeth…"-Carlisle

"Don't call me Elizabeth." I said harshly

"any way, he knew you as Ebenezer. That's funny, all E names.

"That's right I remember. I had to prove it. That's partially what the whole back to back was for. That was our old war tactic. We usually used it when we were surrounded."

"That's the one, any way, he gave you a place to stay in Canada. When his girlfriend got attacked by his brother, you almost convinced him that she…"-Carlisle

"Was alive. I know"

"When Logan would be trying to figure out extra parts of your mission, you would end up saving someone else, like the guy you two used to work with that had the electricity control power. You saved him from being ripped to shreds by Logan's brother."-Carlisle

"SO that's why that guy seemed so familiar on the movie."

"Honestly, by how much you love those movies, I have no clue why you don't remember any of this. Do you remember what your job was?"-Carlisle I could tell he was trying to make me remember so I wouldn't spend the whole night talking to him. Esme didn't trust me and we both knew it.

"Yeah, I think I helped people with powers. They called themselves mutants because the government thought it was a genetic mutation. Half the government was trying to exterminate them, the other half tried to save them."

"You know the problem may very well be genetic. Do you remember saving Scott Summers while Logan was getting himself injected with metal?"-Carlisle

"Yup, I saved him from being turned in to the government."

"This was the last of the news Nicholas got and by then you were in the united states. After about a month, he got really worried and thought something happened to you because you didn't write."-Carlisle. I remembered everything at once again like I had before.

"He was right. When I left Scott, they came back and took him. While they were trying to blow up Logan, they caught me. They thought I had power and that's why I was trying to free the mutants."-"And did you?"-Carlisle

"I have no idea. I don't remember."

"Nicholas did. He knew you did, but you didn't remember you had powers so you couldn't remember how to use them."-Carlisle

"True, so what power did I have?"

"You took other people's powers similarly to what you do know. After two weeks of getting no letter, he went to the last coordinates you sent him. He went to the school you saved Scott at, and when he found nothing, he searched out the island where the kids were being kept. By the time he got there, Logan had already rescued everyone and was told you and everyone else went to some school for mutants. He went there and found you being Scotts eyes. You had to help the poor kid around. Nicholas got a little mad because he saw Scott was falling in love with you and he wasn't sure if you were falling in love with him too. It completely freaked him out. You begged for one last day before you left so the poor kid could get the eyes being made for him.

"After some major arguing, he agreed. He gave you one day and the company you escaped from found you. So did Horace the vampire. You probably remember Horace because you just saved Dermid from him."-Carlisle

"How'd you know that?"

"I read _The Reformed Vampire Support Group._ It really is a hilarious book. Getting back to the past, you guys walked outside and you got shot by memory loss. Nicholas pulled the needle out before it sat too long, but he had to fight some of the men until Horace made his appearance. Once Horace was there, everyone from the company ran away. Nicholas got attacked by Horace. You woke up in America and didn't remember him, so you guys went separate ways. You decided to hide your identity and become Ebenezer once more while people were preparing for world war two, and you fought on the American side. Am I missing anything else I should know? I know for a fact Nicholas didn't trust you or Scott after you helped Scott without writing him."-Carlisle I remembered the rest.

"Yeah, there's a bit more. I got captured and they tortured me until I was unconscious and they threw water on my face and tortured me until I was unconscious again. When I woke up they were injecting me with something. That's when people started getting sick around me. Not until after they injected me. Logan got me out safely and destroyed the surgeons, we didn't know that we were to late. I unfroze the kids trapped upstairs and he unlocked the kids in cells downstairs. When I finished unfreezing kids, we went downstairs to help Logan. The only kid I had to really help was Scott who'd lost his eyes in a similar surgery to mine. Just for a stupid power, they took the poor boy's eyes. After that, if he didn't keep his eyes close without some sort of sunglasses on, he would destroy stuff." I started tearing up just a little." He's younger than me. He was only fourteen. I was sixteen, but he was smart. Probably smarter than me. He should have been a freshman, but he was a sophomore because he was smart. I helped him out. I guided him. In a way, I was his eyes. Logan had to fight a swordsman while trying to get us out. I had to get the kids out. I actually followed a girl with diamond skin. She seemed to know where she was going. I stayed as Scott's eyes, even when I had to fight to get us through. A schoolmaster, Xavier I think, had a mental connection with Scott and I could hear it even though no one else besides Scott could. We together guided everyone through. I went on the plane with everyone else. I told the schoolmaster I needed to go back to Australia to Nicholas and my family, but the schoolmaster wouldn't let me go until the boy had his eyes. I had to agree. When we got there, we were actually living at a school smooshed together with an apartment. Each room had two mutants. I had to share a room with Scott because I had to guide Scott. We talked a lot and I wrote what he told me to for his homework. He would walk me through the problem. I would just write down what he told me. I didn't do it on purpose, but within the three weeks I was with him, he fell in love with me. I felt bad for Nicholas and for Scott. I honestly did write Nicholas the coordinates to Nicholas in Australia, but he wasn't home. He was probably looking for me. He found me one day before Scott got his eyes. He didn't like the idea of me staying for Scott's eyes to come, but after some explaining and convincing, he let me stay one more day. I gave Scott his eyes, gave my goodbye and a hug, and left. We got outside, but that's when the attack happened. I felt horrible when I woke up and I could tell I broke the boy's heart, but I didn't know who he was and he wasn't looking so good. We left each other alone."

"Wow, he misunderstood you a bit didn't he? Well, he wasn't the first one that happened to from you."-Carlisle

"Really, who else didn't I remember?"

"I won't tell you."-Carlisle

"Fine." Then we got into a whole I-miss-Nicholas-he-wouldn't-want-you-to-remember-this-part-of-the-past-for-your-own-good argument. Then I had one huge question.

"Why didn't he want me telling Riley I was a hunter?"

"Riley never had the best experience with hunters."-Carlisle

"Ah, I should probably go before Esme gets mad at me."

"Probably."-Carlisle we shook hands. I left the kitchen. I walked over to the window and started looking out the darkness. Riley came over and started asking all kinds of random questions.

"It's a nice night."-Riley

"yeah, it is. It's been a while since I've seen an orange full moon like that. It must be a terrible night for werewolves."

"Isn't it a harvest moon?"-Riley

"Same thing, different season. Was your best class by any chance astronomy?"

"Yup, so what did Carlisle wasn?"-Riley

"Just to interrogate me."

"What kinds of questions did he ask?"-Riley

"About who I am and my past."

"What do you mean by who you are?"-Riley

"He asked about if I became another type of vampire, if I was going wolf, and a random ghoul question."

"And did you?"-Riley

"Did I what?"

"Become the next vampire."-Riley

"Yeah, I did."

"What ghoul question did he ask?"-Riley

"If I'd be able to switch guts with you."

"And would you?"-Riley

"Wow, that surprised me, I was expecting something about what I meant by that. Yes, I would be able to switch guts with you."

"What exactly does that mean?"-Riley

"And here I thought you were a step ahead of everyone. It means I rot inside out. Every so often, I have to switch organs with either someone I'm gonna kill or someone who doesn't get sick around me. If I don't and the rotting reaches my heart, I go completely natural ghoul."

"Ah, so, do I get sick by you?"-Riley

"Carlisle said that you didn't."

"Well, if you ever need to switch, I'd be happy to be of service."-Riley

"Are you sure? It's gonna hurt like heh-crap."

"That's fine, I've probably felt worse. Why didn't you tell me you were a hunter?"-Riley

"How'd you know?" he just pointed to his ear shaking his head at me. "Oh, right, vampires have extra good hearing."

"So why didn't you tell me?"-Riley

"Nicholas didn't want me to. He stopped me before I said it each time I was going to tell you."

"Why?"-Riley

"I have no clue."

"Probably because I don't much like hunters."-Riley

"Why not? You don't mind me."

"I've gotten in too many hunting accidents. I've gotten shot by deer and duck hunters, and a different kind of hunter tore my family apart. Please don't ask me to explain."-Riley

"Kay, I won't."

"So what do you hunt?"-Riley

"We hunted the undead if they hurt people, demons, and other things like that. I used to hunt squirrels and other animals, but hunting with my brothers changed that."

"Why haven't you hunted down Damon yet"-Riley

"He was found by us and his brother was willing to tolerate him long enough to give him a second chance. Kinda like you. If Nicholas hadn't found you and you were still out of control and killing people, we probably would have hunted you down too."

"Great that's happy to know."-Riley

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. That was and If statement. It didn't need to happen."-Riley

Kay." I looked back out the window. The sun was coming up. I walked back and stood at Jasper's side and listened to their conversation until you woke up. The only thing that surprised me about their conversation was that no one even noticed I was off my crutches and walking around.

"Good morning Raquel."

"Mornin Em."-Raquel. Raquel had this almost pained look on her face.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just thirsty."-Raquel

"Oh, d'you want some water?"

"No."-Raquel

"Milk?" she shook your head.

"Apple juice, orange juice, pineapple juice?" now she had me worried and she shook her head again.

"Well, what do you want?"

"I want something red and warm."-Raquel. I sighed and looked a bit mad.

"tomato juice? I'll heat it up."

"No."-Raquel

"Argh, just say it!" she looked pitiful and small while half laying on the couch while she sheepishly said:

"Blood." I put my head down and slowly turned around. My expression went mad. I saw all the Cullen/Hale/Stuart boys except Carlisle standing in a line. I pointed at each one of them while saying:

"Alright, which one of you did it?" I had a very good feeling it was Emmett or Cullen because they were obviously trying to hide their laughter with their hands in front of their faces. It could also be Riley who was smiling. I doubted it was Jasper because he was giving one of those what-on-earth-have-you-done looks and wouldn't have been able to stop drinking the blood anyway.

"No answer, fine then. You two giggle bunnies can go take her hunting."

"Giggle bunnies? Really?"-Cullen

"Hey, your fault, not mine now quit your groaning and do it."

"No, you can't make me. It's not my job to take out all the new vampires!"-Emmett

"Fine, Carlisle!" I could tell he had been listening because from the other room I hear a just do it. Take Raquel hunting from the other room where Carlisle was.

"Ugh, fine come on Raquel."-Cullen He and Emmett pulled her out and took her hunting. I sat down next to Alice.

"You got your cast off."-Alice

"Yeah I did. You're the first one to notice." She nodded.

"I saw it coming. You can't be on crutches for your whole life."

"Yeah, guess not. I just wish I was able to leave and go to my school, but now I have another mess to clean up.

"Don't worry about it. You won't be stuck training her."--Alice

"Hey Alice, can I ask you a question even though it may be painful to answer?"

"I already know what you're going to ask and I have to answer it."-Alice

"Did he have powers before, or after he got turned into a vampire?"

"Before. That's why you and him embarked on the same mutants journey."

"Gotcha that makes sense." I got up and did just about whatever for an hour and Riley and Bree knew I was getting more anxious and frustrated about something. About Raquel taking so long. Bree finally said:

"Emily, maybe you should go outside to get some fresh air and relax."-Bree Jasper came over. He and I got in some fight over me and my extra vampire-wolf ness I just acquired on my last time travel. We both got mad at the other and I stomped outside. I turned the corner of the house. H also came outside, but he didn't make it as far as me. Someone, I didn't see who, grabbed me from behind and tried to drag me off. I started throwing punches and I almost made it, except for the fact that they had a lot more men come to hold me down. Emmett, you, and Cullen came home. They grabbed you guys and Jasper and then stormed into the house. They knocked me out and I didn't see what happened. When I woke up, no one was anywhere around me. I was stuck in a white room with glass windows on the walls. I was laying directly in the middle of the room I sat up and looked around. I found the door. I got up and ran over to it. An alarm sounded and I knew I was in trouble. I messed up and set off an alarm. Some men in white also came in and pinned me down. This time, I was tied on to the table. They left, but that didn't make me calm down any. They came back in. this time with needles and shots. They kept injecting me with the stupid stuff in the needle. It burned and it was terrible. I screamed. I didn't know if I screamed from pain or from fear.

"Looks like we've got a brass player with high pain tolerance. She fears needles. This might be fun."-guy in white 1

"Stop it! Please!"

"No, we're not done yet. Just calm down and it will make the job easier and faster."-guy in white 2

"You b****es! What the H*** are you injecing me with?" I was so scared and in so much pain, I was crying and probably a high fever.

"There, all done. Now our research will be complete and you can return back to your friends."-guy in white 2 They untied me and escorted me down the hallway. They threw me in another white room. This room, however, had a skylight on the roof and I wasn't alone. I looked around and recognized all the Cullen/Hale/Stuarts plus another thirty or so vampires. I could tell what they were by the smell. I was in a room with all vampires. I was about to change into one myself, but something they injected me with wouldn't let me yet. I collapsed on the floor when the men let go of me and I threw up once. It was purple, but thankfully it wasn't blood or else we'd have a real problem on our hands. I'd be going random vampire and any of the vampires that would have bitten me would be dying from the poisons in my blood. I didn't want to kill vampires that had no fault. Jasper and Riley came over to me. I grabbed energy from Riley through my hand to heal myself.

"You okay?"-Riley

"No I am not okay. I just got done being tortured by my worst fear and I was awake!!!!!"

"That's gotta suck."-Riley

"That's why I'm hurling. From pain and fear. Not sickness." Two strange girls about seventeen and nineteen walked over. The seventeen year old knelt down.

"Is she okay?"-17 year old

"No Juniper. She's doing terrible. She just came back from being tortured."-Jasper

"Is she still human?"-nineteen year old

"No, well, debatable. She can be."-Riley

"I don't like her. It's a bad idea for her to be in here by vampires. Especially with ones like us with powers."-19 yr. old"

"Come on Topaz, give her a chance, plus, not all vampires in here have powers like you."-Juniper

"No, if she's not human, what is she and can we trust it? I don't think so."-Topaz

"She can be trusted and she's a vampire/werewolf/human/gh…"-Riley

"Please no, Riley, It'll just cause more trouble."

"Kay. I won't"-Riley

"Does anyone know if we're being taped?"

"Maybe, what do you care?"-Topaz

"Because I don't want to be moved from what Riley just said and I don't want any of the Cullen Clan to get hurt because of me. I know where we are and It's not the first time I've been here."

"When else were you here?"-Jasper

"In the 30's, this was the company I was working against. I recognize it and I know it's for taking care of people with powers, and the undead. That makes me the perfect experiment."

"Great, so know they for sure know what you are. We are being taped."-Emmett from across the room

"Yup, that's gonna make this trip suck. Jasper, Riley, I'll be fine. Can you please stop fussing over me?"

"Sure, no problem."-Riley He and Jasper got up. Riley and the two girls walked away.

"Emily, we have to talk."-Jasper

"Bout what?"

"Us."-Jasper

"What about us?"

"We can't be. The arguments, past, danger. None of it adds up."-Jasper

"That's okay, I get it and it's fine. We don't have to be. I'm fine with that. Can we still be friends though, I don't want any moping around."

"Okay. Friends?"-Jasper and he held out his hand

"Friends." I said and shook his hand. He helped me up and we walked over to the Cullen Clan. Just then, The skylight turned on and it was as bright as the sun in the cell. Lots of the vampires began burning. I didn't. I didn't even glitter. A man walked through the door.

"You are no vampire."-man

"No I'm not."

"Come with us then."-man

"No, I won't until you turn out the light and never turn it on again."

"Fine." He yelled down the hall "TURN THE LIGHT OFF!!!!!"-man the light went off. Just to make sure it wouldn't turn on, I used my unnatural strength and leaped to the ceiling and broke the light. I fell back down.

"Now, I'll come with you." He turned and yelled down the hall again.

"GUYS SHE'S A WOLF FOR SURE!!!" I walked over by him and he escorted me two doors down and threw me in.


	41. New Cell Mates

New cell mates

I was put in a room two doors down from the vampire room. More accurately, they threw me into the room two doors down. At least, I got a better greeting from these people. I was thrown right into the guy standing there. The men slammed the door. The guy I was pushed into got me back on my feet.

"Sorry, didn't mean to nock into you."

"it's alright. It wasn't your fault; they pushed you."-boy

"Yup, I hate it when they do that."

"So, it's not your first time then? Wow, you must have made them really PO'd at you. What'd you do?"-boy

"I existed."

"What got them so p***ed at you?"-boy

"They thought my appearance lied and that I purposefully lied to stay by my boyfriend, or used to be boyfriend I guess it is now, plus I broke their skylight so they would keep their word."

"Yeah, I guess that would do it. I'm Jared." He held out his hand.

"I'm Emily." I shook his hand

"Did you boyfriend just break up with you or were you just dating a long time and are getting out of the habit of calling him boyfriend?"-Jared

"Jasper just broke up with me like…maybe a minute ago in the vampire cell I was just in."

"Ah, that sucks. So, where you from?"-Jared

"Everywhere. Over a lifetime I've lived in each state, Australia, Germany, and Canada."

"Where did Jasper live then?"-Jared

"Forks in Washington. I was living with his family when I returned from a hunting trip."

"That's not by any chance Jasper Hale at Carlisle Cullen's house was it?"-Jared

"Yeah, it was. How'd you now?"

"That's where the pack I'm in lived."-Jared

"So, you're a werewolf, is everyone else in here a werewolf too?"

"Yup, aren't you?"-Jared

"Partially, a higher percent than some things, but I take many forms."

"Shift-shaper?"-Jared

"Sorta, hey, were you by any chance in Jacob Black's pack?"

"Great, another _twilight_ fan. Yup, Jake is standing against the wall over there if you need an autograph."-Jared

"That's not why I asked. I actually was going to ask if someone would take me down to the border because I wanted to see if I could join the pack and make the cut."

"Ah, well, maybe if we get outta here. Until then, you may want to know everyone's names. From my clan, we have me, Jake (ob Black), Quil, Embry, Paul, Leah, Seth, Jon, Logan, Cameron, and James. From the ____________ clan, we have Kevin, Aaron, Luke, Cody, Dodger, Mitchel, Samantha, Dameon, and Zach. From the Eagles Eye we have Olivia, Clarisse, Cat, Anna, Joe, Benny, Brianne, Bryan, Ryan, and Jacob. From the Nomads, we have Gregory, Nikki, Reeds, Henry, Applegate, Anthony, Zeke, Jordan, Andrew, McPeterson, and Petersons. Oh, and don't forget Eric and Araic."-Jared

"Who's clan is he in? He didn't do anything when you called a name and everyone else did. There were no names left over." I pointed at a boy (13) standing by himself in the corner.

"OH, that's Conner. He's still pretty new and is deciding which group he'd like to join."-Jared

"I see. I have one more question."

"Go ahead"-Jared

"Does Sam Uley---(Raquel fix this if it's spelt wrong.)--- exist?"

"Oh, Sam, … uh, yeah he exists, but most of us hate him now. I doubt he'll stay leader for much longer."-Jared

"Why?"

"He ditched all of us and let us get captured. He was too scared to put up a fight with the rest of us to save ourselves, oh, nooo he played a chicken and ran to the top of the hill to hide like a little baby."-Jared

"Sorry, I hope this didn't happen to you because of me."

"And getting kidnapped has to do with you how?" Jake

"Long story."

"We've got time."-Jake

"Not if you want me to stay in this cell we don't."

"Fine, summarize."-Jake

"How short?"

"Three sentences."

"I'll try. Let's see… I used to work against this company. I take many forms but enjoy the practice of being a werewolf rather than a vampire like I had been for a while. I'm the ideal prisoner because I have so many people I care about; plus I survive all the tortures they can give."

"Technically speaking, that's four sentences, but still it wasn't that long of a story."-Jake

"True, but you also don't understand what the sentences mean do you?"

"No, but I don't have to."-Jake Then Leah and Cat walked up.

"Oh, suck it up. Stop making everyone feel bad for you and take it like a man."-Cat

"I'm not making people feel bad for me. If you feel bad for me you have a bigger heart than you seem, but you think I do it on purpose so you're being heartless, self centered, and a bit bratty if I might say so. I think it's sorta ironic that your name is cat and you go around as a dog."

"I'm not your pet. I turn into a wolf, NOT a puppy dog. I'm not fluffy, I'm not your aunt Betsy's pet poodle, I'ma wild wolf."-Cat

"Sorry, geeze."

"That's okay. Wanna be friends?"-Cat

"Sure." We shook hands. Leah stepped forward.

"I don't like you."-Leah

"sorry, by the sounds of things so far, I don't like you either."

"I'm not kidding. Cat might have been, but it's not right we're held captive because of you!"-Leah

"I agree I hate that they do this to you guys."

"Don't even try to be sympathetic. All it does is label you an even bigger fake."-Leah

"I'm not trying to be fake, and at least I don't have to play tough girl and be a jerk to feel like you can have a high ranking. All it does is make people hate you."

"Oh, yeah, so you think you have me figured out huh? Come say that again."-Leah

"Fine, I will." I stepped forward but before I could, she got herself so worked up that she turned into a wolf. Great, now I have a psycho wolf on my hands brilliant, just brilliant.

"Oh, great now look what you did. You got my sist…"-Seth but before he could finish, I turned into a hawk, then a wolf. I spoke to her still out loud, in English. I didn't speak mentally, not in dog, plain out in English for all to hear and understand.

"You sure you want to do this? Dog fights get real ugly real fast." She howl-screamed and in dog (apparently she wasn't as smart of a wolf or have the proper vocal-ness required to speak normal) she yelled:

"I am not a DOG!"-Leah. She charged. I leaped out of the way, and then the real issue started. We began clawing and biting at each other. Towards the end of the ugly fight, I pinned Leah and she couldn't get free. I would have held her bleeding body for longer to the color, but I heard the men coming down the hall. They were very loud and not alone. I got off Leah and I turned into a hawk then in to a human. Leah ran off to the bathroom I didn't know was there.

"Guys, she just beat Leah on her first try without much of a scratch on her. Not many people can do that. Especially not on the first try, I mean not even Paul or Jake could do that!"-Quil

"How'd you learn to fight like that?"-Paul

"I don't remember yet, it was probably before the war."

"Which was?"-Paul

"Either the Civil War, or one of the World Wars. I can't even remember if I fought in World War 1." Before anyone could continue, I said: "Guys, their coming and they have a few more people with them." Just then, the door opened and three boys were thrown into the room. I caught one, Jared another, and Jake the final. The boy Jake was holding screamed one last insult at the guards in white that brought them in. They turned to us.

"Where are we?"-boy that was in my arms

"I don't know. At least this time there's people."-boy in Jared's arms The one in Jake's arms was the friendliest.

"Guys nock it off." He turned to us. "Hi, I'm Justin." I shook his hand.

"I'm Emily and this is Jake and Jared."

"Nice to meet you." He shook each of their hands. "My brothers are twins, their names are Dustin and Austin."-Justin As their names were called, the twins took a bow.

"Your parents liken the s-t-i-n ending in names didn't they."

"Yup. All ten of us have the same ending except Taylor who's in a completely different cell."-Dustin

"What is he if not a wolf like you guys?"-Jake

"Ghoul, blood born ghoul."-Austin

"Now none of even know if he's okay. He's the youngest, we're supposed to be looking after him."-Justin

"Justin, believe me, if I could do anything, I would." For a moment, the room stayed silent. Then Quil broke in.

"What time is it?"-Quil

"Late."-Paul

"How late?"-Quil

"10:30 I think. That's what time it was last I checked anyway, I don't have a watch.-Dustin


	42. I Become the Most Wanted Dinner

I become the most wanted dinner.

Twelve tired looking werewolves walked over to the wall and fell asleep, including Jake. There were only six of us awake: Justin, Dustin, Austin, Leah, Jared, and me. Leah was still mad at me. This happened the same for the next week or so. I got used to everyone and were friends with most of them and most of them got used to me. My best friends became Jared and Justin. Eventually, it came to the time during the month I needed to sleep. I told Jared and Justin to wake me up in a day or two. At first, they thought I was kidding, but they soon realized I wasn't. I fell asleep in a corner with my head against the wall. When I was asleep, Jared came over, sat down, and moved my head so I was leaning on his shoulder. This happened next month too. One day, I lost track of when, I got in a ghoul conversation with Austin and in between the lines, I let me being a ghoul slip. Then Leah started fighting with me over something completely random. She turned into a wolf, then I turned into a wolf and we fought, Hard. This fight was much worse than the last, and much more painful. I got cut on both back flanks (heels). Now on a normal dog, I'd be crippled, but since I heal fast, my tendon never broke and I healed during the rest of the fight. I got a giant gash down my forehead, a bite on my right front leg (right arm), and a huge deep slit in my side. Leah was missing the most of her ear, a huge slash across her side, a cut in the paws, and a chip out of her nose and stomach. We fought long with lots of people trying to break up the fight. We were a little late calming down. Some of the guard-like men came in with guns. Leah ran to the bathroom, and I quickly turned hawk to human. The men slammed open the door and shot me. They had amazingly good aim for a random shot, because one got me in the stomach and the other in the cut in my side. I crumpled up from impact and slight pain.

"Ah, gosh, why'd you shoot me?"

"Quitch'ya fighting."-guard

"Fine, but she started it.''

I don't care. Do it again and all of ya are dead."-guard

"Eh, boss."-lower guard

"What?"-guard

"Those shots should have killed her or at least sent her to the floor."-lower guard

"you're right. She can't be a werewolf or human. Lets replay the tape and figure out what she is."-guard I glared at them. They left. As soon as they left, questions came up. The main questions were: Are you okay? How'd you? Are you still alive? Why aren't you dead? Why did most of you cuts heal by now? And of course: What are you? Justin and Jared were the first ones to actually be helpful. Justin calmed everyone down while Jared stayed by me.

"Em, can I help you with anything?"-Jared

"Yeah, can you get the bullet out of my side please?"

"I'll certainly try."-Jared The bullet was in pretty low, close enough to my hip in order for him to get at it. I had to lift the bottom corner of my shirt in order for the bullet to be pulled out properly. The second he got the bullet out, the men came back in. I was still a bit broken and bleeding from my side, ribs, and gut, but it wasn't terrible.

"She's a ghoul. We're going to put her in her proper room."-guard

"Why do people always recite their plans before they fulfill them I wonder. You can't put me in with ghoul, the shots you guys gave me prevents it and the blood definitely says no."

"I don't care. Stop snapping off and come with us or I'll shoot you."-guard

"Go ahead, you can't kill me, and you can't risk losing me or you'd have killed me already."

"Fine, stop snipping and come with us or everyone else in here will die."-guard That got my attention.

"Okay, fine, don't hurt any of them."

"Then come with us."-guard

"Fine, I will, just hang on a second."

"You have exactly one minute and we start shooting people."-guard

"Jerks, I'll be done by then anyway." The man nodded. I ran over and apologetically shook hands with Leah. I healed her ear by transferring some of my power to her by touch and impulse. She thanked me. I shook hands with the stin's and gave Justin a hug. I told everyone to be good and my overall short farewell speech. Then, I turned to Jared. I gave him a hug.

"Thanks."

"It was worth it."-Jared

"keep these kids safe. You're the only one with any idea of what's actually going on."

"You stay safe too. Ghouls are not the nicest creatures."-Jared

"I will, don't worry." I said goodbye and I started to walk away, but when I suddenly turned back like I forgot something.

"Jared, remember me and what I did for you. I love you." My time was up. I had to run through the door so they wouldn't start shooting kids. I waved and they shut the doors. I was quiet so I wouldn't throw in a smarty remark and they walked me to the room between the wolves and the vampires. They just threw me in very quickly and quickly shut the door like they were scared of what was inside. I had fallen and was on my hands and knees on the floor. I looked up and stood up. Several of the ten ghouls staring at me looked somewhat human; Although some were very Gollum-ish creatures. They were creepy crawly night dwellers. Some of them (the human looking ones) had obviously eaten a dead persona and took their form. Some were obviously new ghouls, and some were obviously aged and rotted, out of all these obviousness, the only one that scared me the most was in all of them. They all obviously wanted to eat me- Alive or dead. I knew that if I wasn't eventually be able to switch guts that I would be come one of these slimy, slithery creatures.

"Looks like they've thrown us some fresh meat. Too bad none of the other humans are thrown in bleeding or fresh. They're so much fun to turn."-ghoul1

"That's disgusting and cannibalistic. I'm one of you."

"You can't be. You bleed and don't smell ghoul. You smell like humans that lived in the woods for a very long time."-ghoul2

I tried with all my might to turn into a ghoul right there. I succeeded with changing form, but, I felt like crap afterward from the stuff they injected me with. None of the ghouls seemed to notice I turned ghoul. None except one ghoul.

"Ah, it's you. I remember turning you. You take many forms, but refuse to let yourself to go completely ghoul."-ghoul 3

"You. I can't believe this. You're supposed to be dead. I saw your skull get smashed in myself!"

"Oh, that's right, when your brother tried to smash my head in with a jar."

"Martin, how in the world did you live through that?"

"My head never detached form my body. I didn't die. But I can guarantee now that you will."-Martin ( ghoul 3)

"Too bad I can't die."

"No, well maybe I'll rip you to shreds and let you put yourself back together and starve you till you rot inside out from infection and you can become one of us."-Martin

"No. I'll tear your head from your shoulders."

"You couldn't do it then, you won't be able to now my little hunter."

"I'm not your hunter."

"Yes you are, I turned you. My spit, my blood is in your veins."-Martin

"You're disgusting."

"Too bad. Your stuck here now. You won't live the night. You'll have to sleep sometime, and when that time comes, I'll be waiting to kill you."

**sorry, not done with the rest yet. Hope you liked it so far. **

**And for now you'll just have to wait. Emily is still typing her dream. And don't worry this isn't a complete story just yet. But if you really like it review and tell Emily to hurry.**


End file.
